


Unlike The Others

by NothingButCinders



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blood, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fire Emblem Fates Revelation path, Major Character Injury, Niles getting really into being a dad????, Outdoor Sex, Pregnancy, Sex, Sex Mentions, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingButCinders/pseuds/NothingButCinders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>To Corrin, despite knowing that other things should have been of concern at that point in time, felt burdened by the fact that she was one of the few within the camp who was not either married, engaged, or with a child. A silly thing, but even some of those who she would not have assumed to have been considering a relationship were in one.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Relationship development between Corrin and Niles, over the events following Chapter 18 of the Revelation path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Camp Invaders

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first fanwork which I have written, and I am hoping that you all like this first chapter! I have no idea how long this shall go on for, but I intend to keep it going for a while! I have a lot of ideas for this after all! I hope that you all enjoy!

To Corrin, despite knowing that other things should have been of concern at that point in time, felt burdened by the fact that she was one of the few within the camp who was not either married, engaged, or with a child. A silly thing, but even some of those who she would not have assumed to have been considering a relationship were in one – Azura, for example. The woman was silent and kept herself to herself, yet in a matter of months, she had opened up to Kaze and now had not one, but two children with him, both of which residing within different deeprealms at present.

All around her, love was what she could see, and occasionally, hear. Just the night before, she had heard Xander and Hinoka – _Xander and Hinoka –_ sweet-talking before the Nohrian crown prince led her off elsewhere in the castle. There were reports of noise made to Corrin that morning, requesting that the two were quieter during their late-night endeavours.

Hardly anyone else in the camp was in a similar situation to her, with the only person which she could _truly_ confide in being Flora, who was still in a state of shock over her twin sister’s relationship with Ryoma. There was also a few others, such as Niles, Leo, Takumi, Mozu, Fuga, Gunter, and Lilith, but she always found it awkward to speak with any of them because of either their lack of understanding, their age… or _excessive_ understanding in Niles’ case.

In a slight daze over all of what was going on, the princess felt a hand resting upon her shoulder. “Lady Corrin… Would you like another drink of tea? Jakob did provide us with more than enough before you requested my presence,” Flora gave her a faint smile, before pouring another cup for herself due to Corrin having given permission for her to do so at an earlier point.

“Ah…” Corrin bit her lip, before nodding “I think that I will,” she stated, before taking hold of the pot and pouring herself some more tea. She then looked at the maid, and sighed. As much as she wanted to avoid the topic, she knew that she couldn’t hold back during one of her few chances to actually vent to somebody about it. “We’re meant to be focussing upon getting stronger, and saving both Nohr and Hoshido from Anankos, but just _look_ at everyone! They’re all soppy, and love-y… Gods, it’s tiresome… I swear...” A growl found itself building up inside her throat, and it was hard for her to hold it back. Fortunately, she managed.

Flora nodded in agreement, before gazing towards Corrin’s bed and pursing her lips together. “It must be difficult for you, Lady Corrin, having the burden of having to care for everyone as leader of the army which now seems to have about half of its members related to you.” Silently, the maid then brushed some of her hair out of her face. “And we neglected to teach you of such things in the Northern Fortress on King Garon’s request because he had no intention of ever having you meet any sort of suitors after what had happened with Silas when you escaped briefly. He feared that they would return you to Hoshido if you were to escape once more.”

Silence lingered between the two then, Flora on thinking about the past – a time where it was simply just herself, her sister, Jakob, Corrin, and Gunter; and Corrin feeling anger building up on just how much of a normal life had been stripped away from her by the king of Nohr.

With a slight reluctance, Corrin then went to speak once more, just to ask Flora as to whether there was anything else which Garon had refused to have her know through her life, but that was at the same time as her treehouse shaking. Tea was spilled all over the place, burning the princess’ wrist and the maid’s legs.

“What in the name of-?!” Corrin had to bite her lip then, in order to hold back a scream over the pain in her arm. Quickly, she grabbed hold of her dragonstone and ran over to the door, and pushed it open. Down below were watery shadows of people, easily recognisable as Vallite warriors. “What?! We- We’re under attack! But how?!” She paused for a moment, and then transformed into her dragon-self. That was before Flora emerged beside her, dress seeming to be covered in frost presumably to ease her burns – benefits of being somebody of the Ice Tribe, the princess supposed.

No thought was given as Corrin then jumped down to the ground, calling out for everyone in the army who was close enough to hear her to warn the others and brace themselves for enemies. By the time which she had finished speaking, a large chunk of the tree trunk had been cut through by the semi-visible weapons. Flora already had her daggers out and was tossing them towards the enemies, but didn’t seem to be doing much.

Another yell was given out by Corrin now, but with this one being a sign that she was more than angry and was ready to attack. Nothing was held back in her close to relentless assault, with the enemies being crushed under her draconic feet to the point that they evaporated into the air.

As more enemies emerged from the nearby entrance to the castle, arrows quickly flew by the princess. It was a relief to know that at the very least, there was also some archers working alongside her and Flora. A quick glance up was made, and she internally smirked at the sight of Takumi, with Sakura by his side. She guessed that he had been in the middle of a yumi training session with her at the time of her shout.

Steadily, the sounds of combat began to fill up the castle, and water seemed to be appearing almost everywhere as each enemy was defeated. At the same time, there was more and more calls for healers because of the injuries which were being obtained. One such cry out was made by Leo, who had ended up attacking and triumphing over one enemy, just to have a blade slice across the one part of his right arm not covered in armour moments later by a different opponent, meaning that he could hold onto Brynhildr but not use it.

Corrin could steady feel her rough skin being almost chiselled at by the various different weapons being used by the enemies, and the burn which had ended up on her wrist was having a direct impact upon the strength of her attacks. The short burst of pain pulsing around her body felt almost like the tiny electric shocks which she got whenever she went too close to Ryoma when in combat with Raijinto, and the persistent dull aches were like those which she got from Siegfried whenever she trained with Xander.

People nearby were also beginning to notice the decline in the princess’ strength and balance, especially as the numbers of enemies began to decline as they allowing themselves to become more distracted. Everyone noticed when a blade finally managed to pierce through her skin, and send her dragon blood spraying everywhere around her. She let out an almost blood-curdling scream as she had to revert back into her human form, which forced everyone into showing no mercy to the enemies before they did their best to get to their leader.

Flora was obviously the first healer to get to her, followed by Sakura. Blood was seeping out of a gap in her cracked armour, and her breathing was shaky as she sank to her knees.

“Princess Sakura, may you help me get Lady Corrin into a lying position, and rest her head upon your lap?! I shall heal her as best as I can whilst removing what is left of her armour!” The maid was frantic, ignorant of her own burns as Sakura nodded, and helped her crying sister into lying down.

Moments later, Takumi, Jakob, Kagero, and Kaze were able to get over to Corrin, and were in absolute shock over the wounds which she had managed to accumulate. Takumi ended up turning pale, before rushing away as quick as he could to get his other siblings, possibly also the Nohrian royal family too. Kagero and Kaze, upon Jakob’s request, ended up having to go to Corrin’s quarters at her treehouse and obtain proper medical supplies for once her wound had closed up and could be cleaned. Jakob had joined in the attempt at healing, seeming as Corrin’s armour had now been removed.

“B- Big sister… P- Please don’t cry! Flora and Jakob are doing their best, and-” Sakura looked close to tears herself as she tried to reassure Corrin, but cut herself off at the sight of Felicia running over with Ryoma, Hinoka, Xander, and Elise. “L- Look, big sister! Felicia and Elise can help heal you too! And Ryoma, Hinoka, and Xander are here! They can help you calm down!” Sakura did her best to wipe away Corrin’s tears, just as she began to groan at the feeling of her wound being closed up by the healers which were all working upon her.

After a few more moments, Camilla had showed up now, and was dragging a still pale Takumi back over to Corrin. However, before she could even say something Corrin had hissed at the stinging pain she was feeling amongst her tears, and clamped her eyes shut. Moments later, her eyelids seemed to relax, and everyone froze in fear that she was close to death due to her blood loss, which had her looking extremely pale too. The only sign that she was still alive was that she was breathing, and the fingers on her arm which was burned were flexing a slight bit.

Ryoma just about managed to remain calm, before folding his arms as he kneeled down beside where Felicia was working upon his younger sister. He then took hold of Corrin’s hand, and frowned. “I say that we should get her into her bed. I have a feeling that being outside as it begins to fall dark will not be helping her in the slightest, as it is cooling down.” He had to admit, he _was_ fearful that he was going to lose his little sister once more for good, but he knew that he could not let this fear show. If the worst did happen to Corrin, both he and Xander were assigned to act as leaders together to finish the campaign through Valla for her.

In agreement with him was of course Xander, as the two oldest princes had been on very close terms recently. “We have to remain hopeful – she was always optimistic and had hope in us whenever we thought the worst was going to happen, so we should at least do the same back.” That led into Hinoka holding onto his arm, and nodding too.

For three days, Corrin remained unconscious within her bed, being tended to by healers at all moments of the day and also having somebody else stand guard outside constantly. After those few days, the healers decided that she was starting to recover, and that was when visitors were allowed one at a time. Her fellow injured party, Leo, was surprisingly first to visit, because of Camilla being annoyed that he had never gone to see her whilst she was being tended to directly after the battle, and also because Odin was meant to be guarding her at the time and he was worrying that his retainer would act overly-theatric and in turn force her into waking up. He had spoke to her about quite a few different topics, but the primary topic was about the decision to halt the army’s advances through Valla in order to have the astral castle rebuilt and have everyone recuperate first. Of course, there were also more trivial areas of the one-sided conversation too.

“Say, sister… I know that this may sound strange, but I have been wondering if anyone in camp has any sort of admiration for you. It feels strange, seeing you lying here without any sort of company. At the Northern Fortress, you would always have Jakob, Flora, and Felicia doting over you, but you are lying here, all injured and alone. Surely there must be… Somebody other then myself and your other siblings or retainers wanting to look after you.” He rubbed at the bandage covering his arm, before standing up and walking over to the silently sleeping Corrin. “I hope that you wake up soon, everyone is really wanting to speak to you again… Me included. Even if it is just to have you laugh at me and say that my collar is inside-out-!” He froze and reached back to his collar, and sighed deeply. “And what do you know… it is. Anyway, I had better go, and sort this out before Odin or Niles decide to start teasing me about it. I hope that you feel better soon, Corrin.”

Quickly, Leo left the treehouse and the sounds of Odin being extremely inquisitive over Corrin’s state began to echo around until the door had properly closed. The sound of the door closing had ended up being particularly loud, and sent vibrations through the treehouse, and also her bed. It was enough to shock her into regaining some awareness of her situation and her surroundings. She was far too tired to open her eyes, nor was she capable of moving. Her hearing was just about working, as she could vaguely hear a breeze outside, whipping the material of the curtains by the open window. She could also just about feel things too, as the wind was making her skin feel cold.

For a few minutes, she didn’t mind being incapable of moving, as it helped her to remain calm and from touching where she clearly remembered the weapon piercing through her. Not long after, she began to feel anxious. Was she paralysed? Was she going to be lying here until her last few breaths? Was this her deathbed?

Her fears became even worse when she heard the door quietly open, followed by quiet footsteps towards her.

“Are you sure that you should be doing this?!” A hushed voice cried out as desperately as it could, before there was a quiet murmur of disagreement.

“Odin, _something_ about her set Lord Leo into a worry, so it is obvious that I absolutely _must_ investigate her very closely to see what has worried him.”

“N- Niles, you heard Lord Leo though! He said that it was because he was distraught that nobody was able to stay with the wounded damsel in the sake of love!”

There was the sound of a tongue clicking, before Corrin felt some of her hair be brushed out of her face. “ _Honestly,_ Odin… You have a way of making things seem much more dramatic than they happen to be.” A weight ended up on her bed then, and it made her arm fall towards where the weight was. Presumably, Niles had ended up sitting on her bed. “I tell you what… Go to Lord Leo, and tell him that I shall monitor Lady Corrin. If he is _that_ concerned about somebody not watching her _constantly_ , then who better than his retainer who happens not to have his time taken up by a family and being a silly actor?”

It was as Niles said that when Corrin was finally able to move her hands a slight bit. One of them was harder to move than the other because of the soreness from her burn the other day. She could also move her jaw a slight bit, but she couldn’t begin to speak as her throat felt too dry. She did, however, wish that she _could_ speak, just to tell Niles that is wasn’t necessary to remain behind with her.

“So… I wonder when you will decide to rise and shine, little lazy princess. You are about as bad as Jakob’s son at the moment!” Niles began to laugh, before she felt his weight shift a slight bit. “Hmm… You seem so _innocent_ as you lie there, sleeping the day away, but that isn’t so true, is it? I have overheard quite a few of your conversations recently, about your jealousy and envy over everyone in the army who can settle down… But that isn’t what you are implying, is it?” At his words, she was just about able to clench one of her fists. It was obvious that he was going to start twisting her words now. “ _I_ think that you are annoyed that you are missing out on the stimulation! I understand that feeling completely. The desire of having bare skin against yours, feeling their fingers venture all over your body in all of those _naughty_ places… Ooh, I can feel a tingle down my spine at the mere thought of it.”

Now Corrin could feel her face heating up. If she could move properly, she would have kicked him straight out of her treehouse, and sent him crashing into the ground below. Sure, she had never been _taught_ about what he was speaking about, but it sure as hell didn’t stop her from _reading_ about it in the Northern Fortress’ library.

“Don’t worry. I can keep your dirty little secret, you bad little princess...” he then whispered down her ear, before laughing. “Now, I might as well leave you to rest for now. I mean, I obviously cannot satisfy you whilst you are in this state. If you just so happen to be awake, I will be sat on the seat near the window if you want to hassle me.”

_Oh, she hated that man._

He seemed to be aware of her being awake yet not fully conscious, and was doing his best to annoy her over it. No wonder he was almost always suggested to go out scouting for the army, he was capable of conniving, and teasing, and no doubt if he were ever caught by enemies, they would quickly release him just because they were likely to get annoyed before long.

There was then the sound of the door opening once more, and presumably, there was a silent conversation which ended with the sound of Niles snickering to himself.

_Leo, and presumably her other siblings and retainers, had to have given permission for Niles to look after her. Damn it all._

For who knows how long, as Corrin slowly began to regain proper movement throughout her body, only possible to indicate through tossing and turning in the bed, she heard to occasional footsteps of Niles, likely with him just pacing back and forth. One time, as she was turning to lie on her side, the sound of wood snapping and Niles cursing ended up catching her by surprise and made her flinch. It also made her open her eyes, and what she could see was quite the scene.

His foot had ended up on a crack on a floorboard, and had broke through it. Now he was trying to pull his foot out of the hole as best as he could and as quiet as he could manage.

Corrin couldn’t help but smirk, and push the pain of he dry throat to the back of her mind just so that she could make a remark. “Th- that’s what you get for calling me a b- bad little princess. Hah.”

The glare which she got was quite the picture. She was _never_ going to forget that, and she probably wasn’t going to let him forget either.


	2. Trusting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually shocked at the amount of subscriptions and kudos on this already! It is quite motivating when it comes to writing!

Niles frowned as he noticed that Corrin was actually able to sit up after four days of her lying in her bed, making it a week since obtaining her injury, doing her best to annoy him from there. Her body was still weak, but this was the first time in which she could sit up without falling back down and sobbing over pain in her stomach. That was annoying to him, as he was having fun teasing her as she had to remain lying down, with his teasing typically consisting of him tickling underneath her feet whilst she was hardly able to move, or covering her eyes and whispering all sorts of lewd remarks similar to his one on what he believed that she was really jealous of in regards to the relationships in the army.

Now that she was able to sit up though, that was likely to mean that she was going to be walking soon, and he couldn’t allow that. He was finding it fun to tease Corrin, and surprisingly, she laughed in reaction to it quite a lot. Most people ended up absolutely repulsed at him acting like this… But she didn’t – or at the very least, she wasn’t showing it. He _liked_ being able to let this teasing off his chest to somebody other than Leo or Odin, and it was a nice change of pace.

“Why did you even insist on watching over me in the first place, Niles?” This was one of the few serious moments which the two had between them. “I understand that Leo was apparently worried over me, but surely, as his retainer, it would have been best to stay with him, in order to make sure that he felt better?”

“Well, if that were the job of a retainer, where have yours been?”

The two remained in silence then, Corrin pouting as she failed to come up with any sort of comment to respond to his remark. It was true… She had been somewhat upset with her injuries, but her retainers had only appeared every once in a while just to see if she needed anything, and had never really sat down and spoke to her to cheer her up. Jakob had recently brought Dwyer back from his deeprealm following an attack there, and was spending a lot of time lecturing him. Felicia was starting to get herself tangled up in all of Ryoma’s royal business (sometimes literally, with the amount that she trips up.) Kaze was frequently going to visit Midori and Shigure, who were starting to reach the ages of seven and nine in their deeprealms respectively. Silas was occupied trying to see if he could find a horse for Sophie, who was insistent on having one for her next birthday. Gunter found it a struggle because of his age to get up to Corrin’s treehouse, so he wasn’t able to visit her.

In those following few moments, Corrin had began to stare at the floor, specifically at the hastily patched up hole made by Niles’ foot. He took that as an opportunity – she wasn’t paying much attention, so he could tease her once more. As fast and as quiet as he could, he sat down beside her on her bed and leaned in to her ear, tongue on the verge of touching it.

“ _Meow.”_ The animal sound made Corrin freeze, before she turned to face him. She was definitely confused – her brow was furrowed and one of her eyebrows were raised as her mouth remained agape. He smirked, before taking hold of her shoulders. “Caught you by surprise, didn’t I?”

Her eyes outright said ‘ _you can say that again,’_ and that made him happy. But he had another trick up his sleeve to completely disorient her.

As Corrin attempted to make sounds to form words, Niles pulled her closer to him so that her chin was resting upon his shoulder, but he made sure that one of her arms were pulled behind her back to keep her from pulling back. “Do you trust me, Lady Corrin?” He then settled his head quite comfortably into the nape of her neck, and closed his eyes as he kept her held in place. “So?”

She remained silent, and he had no way in which he could try and read her wonderful facial expressions. No doubt she had a _seriously_ confused face on now though.

“Yes, I do trust-!” He knew that she would answer like that, so he cut her off as quickly as he could.

“Wrong answer! You don’t trust people like-” He was going to start ‘rambling’ over why she shouldn’t trust him and anyone like him, before starting to run his cold fingers up and down her back, hoping that the feeling of them through her thin shirt would make her feel like squirming whilst she was incapable of doing so, with him holding her in place. She had cut him off mid-sentence.

“Then why have you given me reason to?” _Corrin had turned this all on him now. “_ You are one of the only people who have actually bothered making any sort of conversation with me rather than just asking ‘are you okay?’ like everyone else. You’ve stayed with me, and helped me out when I’ve been struggling. You’ve made me laugh and smile when otherwise I would be upset and concentrating on my pain! You’ve given me more than enough reason to trust you… Whether you think that you are worthy of trust or not.”

Much to Niles’ shock, Corrin then went and hugged him with her free arm. She actually did trust him… How strange.

H e released his grasp of her, and began to shake his head. She had to be lying. She had to have had her reason s behind this. Despite him having let go, she kept hold of him and tightened her grasp. 

Only one thing could get the princess to release her death-grip. “Are you  _that_ desperate for me, Lady Corrin?”

Corrin flinched, before quickly letting go of him and backing away a slight bit. “Gods, no! You’re just my little brother’s retainer who seems to be desperate for  _me_ !” Now she seemed to be serious, and the lip pouting was a sign of that. “I mean, Leo asked you to help him out again a few hours ago, and you refused whilst saying ‘I believe that I wish to spend more time with Lady Corrin, so  please dismiss me for today.’ What about that says that  _I_ am the desperate one? !”  After that, she then forced herself into standing up just to go to the door  in order to request that Niles leave s her room .  She didn’t want him to see her face any redder and embarrassed than it currently was, because she knew how he liked to take joy out of things such as that.

Unfortunately, she carried out the action faster than she should have done , and it took a matter of  seconds for her to hiss in pain and slump down to the ground sobbing.  Though her wound was closed up and starting to scar, it never meant that it hadn’t fully healed on the inside. 

Niles was in shock as he looked at the sobbing princess, and for what was likely the first time ever, he just couldn’t take pleasure out of the suffering on her face.  _Could it have been because of her previous proclamation of trust that he couldn’t?_ Either way, he just did not want to see her crying as she was, so he  took hold of one of her arms and pulled it over his shoulders. Corrin was surprisingly light to him as he then lifted her up off the ground in order to rest her in her bed once more. 

Now came another problem. Corrin wasn’t wanting to  let go of him. Having somebody hold onto her helped her feel somewhat better with the pain, and the warmth coming from his body was enough to soothe her. If it were anyone else who had picked her up, she would have likely done the same too, but with the fact that it was Niles… Something about it made her feel better. _Perhaps it was the matter that she had recently grown to view him as a close friend, with him insisting to stay with her._

“Look, Lady Corrin… I need to go and get a healer to check out your injury. You’re going to have to let go.” At that, her arms tightened around his shoulders, much to his surprise. _Was she insistent on staying with him? And she said that he was the desperate one._ “Unless you want me to carry you to one, despite there being no guarantees that I would actually take you to the healer, and instead would just take you off elsewhere and leave you alone, unable to fend for yourself?” Corrin shook her head in response, not wanting to leave her treehouse, yet remained holding onto Niles as though her life depended on it. She left the outlaw in a close to impossible situation. “Fine. I will look at your injury then, princess. That means that you have to take your shirt off, and that you have to cope with my remarks over your particularly fine assets whilst I assess your… _situation_.”

Corrin froze, feeling backed into a corner now. He did have a point… Her injury did need to be checked, and he was one of her only ways of having it checked. “N- No way! I’d rather have one of my little sisters or Felicia or Flora check over my injury than you!  Get one of them!” She suddenly started pushing his chest, trying to separate herself from him, the ‘ _ particularly fine assets’  _ remark playing through her head repeatedly. “Go back to Leo if you want… Hmph.”

Carefully, Niles was finally able to get Corrin to lie down in her bed, and he smirked as he made his way towards the door, “Oh, because the injured princess who keeps straining herself  _ definitely  _ doesn’t need an eye on her almost constantly. Remember, I am one of the few people in this army who doesn’t have a family tying them down – I am one of your only options available in terms of watching over you very,  _ very  _ closely...” He began to laugh at the sound of Corrin growling then, and then he closed the door behind him.

Relief flooded through Corrin’s body despite the pain then. She was finally alone,  without any of Niles’ silly innuendos and lewd comments to annoy her. However… her room felt empty. Niles’ presence had been a permanent fixture for the past four days, and she seemed to have become… used to him. She began to wonder about as to how that had happened for the next few moments. Moments did, however, change into minutes.

Very slowly, the pain was transitioning over to a throbbing ache, allowing her to wind down and relax somewhat more than previously.  _ Where was Niles and that healer he said that he was going to get? It would be quite annoying if the pain completely subsided by the time that the healer got to the treehouse. _

Questions continued to circulate around her head as she grew more and more tired. It didn’t help that he bedsheets were cleaned that morning and they felt soft and warm, and smelled floral,  providing  her  with a sense of belonging – it was close to the smell which she picked up from Mikoto on those few days which she was able to properly know her.  She  eventually ended up wrapping herself up in the blankets, and pulled them up to her nose.

Despite feeling comfortable, just the thought of her mother was enough to bring Corrin to tears once more. She missed Mikoto dearly, even though she had only knew her properly for a few days. 

Then she remembered something.

Just after Mikoto had died, she had removed her mother’s headpiece and picked up her yumi, and kept them as mementos with Ryoma and Yukimura’s permission. They were stored  away in a box at the other side of the room, which would take a  good few minutes to get  to whilst she was in this state. Nevertheless, she sat back up once more, just to get those other comforts which  could help her feel better. 

Keeping the blanket wrapped around her shoulders, Corrin had made her way over to the box, though she had to take a few moments every few steps to hold onto her stomach.  I t was a relief to sit down on the ground by the box  once she had got there . Dust had gathered on it because of how she had not been to it  i n weeks, perhaps even months,  but she didn’t care. The dust was quickly blew off, before she opened the box and sighed. The yumi was still in pristine condition – unused and clean – and the headpiece… It was scra tch ed because of the attack in the Hoshidan capital. Her memories from that day were still vivid, but the emotions she had felt were starting to turn dull.

“Mother… I wish you could be with me right now...”

It was at that moment when Niles had returned, his hunt for a healer being unsuccessful. He was quite surprised at seeing that Corrin had managed to move herself across the room without anyone to help her, and also at the fact that she was holding onto an object or two extremely tightly.  It definitely made him feel curious, he wanted to know what those objects were.

As quiet as possible, Niles then made his way over to Corrin, manoeuvring around a few of the scattered objects and also the broken floorboard. The closer that he got to her, the more that he heard the quiet sobs  she was making. Again, he felt strange as he simply could not take pleasure in it as he usually would. 

“I  _ h- hate _ Garon… It’s his fault that- that she had to-” Corrin took a few deep breaths then, before picking up the sun shaped tiara and glancing at it once more. She hadn’t been expecting more than just her reflection in the metal though. “Niles? Wh- When did you-?”

“ Only a moment ago. There was no healers that I could find, so I guess that you’re going to be stuck with me looking at that injury,” Niles crouched down behind the princess once he had responded, and rested his head on her shoulder. “You know, unlike everyone else here, crying doesn’t suit you.”

Corrin remained silent as she began to use her blanket to wipe some of her tears off the object in her hand. Once she had done that though, she began to speak once more. “Can… I vent out to you, Niles? I- I feel as though you are one of the few people who  I could actually explain this to...”

“Go right ahead, princess. I am here to take it  _ all  _ in.” Niles nodded, before noticing her laugh quietly. She had managed to pick up the innuendo which he had used.

“This tiara… It belonged to my mother, Queen Mikoto of Hoshido. So did this yumi...” Corrin sighed, and closed her eyes. “I was separated from her when I was a child – seven years old according to Ryoma and Xander. King Sumeragi had taken me to Cheve under the pretences of peace talks alongside Ryoma, and had left Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura with Mother in Hoshido. Garon ended up murdering Sumeragi whilst he was with me… And kidnapped me. Even 'better' than that, a few years later, he had all of my childhood memories sealed away!”  She had to quickly put the headpiece and the yumi back into the box so that she wouldn’t break them in her frustration. “King Garon  _ used  _ me, and I am so annoyed! And- And- I only found this out a few months ago when I was taken to Hoshido, days before the stupid sword he gave me exploded and killed Mother! I- I hardly knew her! I- I hate him! If he is still alive when we return to Hoshido and Nohr… I want to  be the one who kill s him!”

Niles had to quickly put his arms around the princess then, with the way that her breathing was erratic and her arms shaking around. It was at least a relief that she had her dragonstone upon her though, as if she didn’t, he probably would have just been a bloodstain against a wall by that point. She slowly took hold of his arms, and continued to cry as he kept hold of her.

“Princess… I understand completely how you feel. In a way,  i t makes me feel happy knowing that there is somebody else here with a past as broken as my own.  I will not divulge here… But it is a reassurance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it shall be the next chapter where Niles and Corrin become even closer, and in about two of three chapters, they will start to act a bit dirtier around each other!


	3. Sudden kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Niles. Did I ever mention that? Well I do.

Corrin had fully recovered from her injuries, and now, the army was preparing to move through Valla. There were a few absences from the group, such as Ryoma and Felicia, because they had been called to the deeprealm which their son, Shiro, was residing in. Once they had returned  in a few days time , they would continue to move on.

Every so often, Niles would end up sneaking away from Leo and Odin in order to check to see how Corrin was whilst she trained with the Yato to get back to her previous levels of strength. It was  initially very annoying for the prince, but after a short while, he had become quite used to seeing Niles slipping away to see his sister.  


“I have to say… You do have a most magnificent form  and a flexible body ,  princess ,”  Niles stated, clapping slowly from the sidelines of the arena, having watched her participate in a sword battle against Silas. “It makes me wonder how agile it is in…  _ other  _ situations, if you understand what I mean.” The faces of the two best friends were absolute pictures to Niles then, with Silas’ face scrunching up, and with Corrin laughing and closing her eyes as her cheeks flushed a delicate shade of pink.

W ithout a care in the world, Niles then went and threw his arms over the pair’s shoulders,  much to Silas’ chagrin. It was quick to make the cavalier pry Niles’ arm off him, and made him rush towards the arena’s exit. “I- I, uh… S- See you later, Corrin… I should probably see if Nyx needs anything… Hah...”

“Was it something I said?”  Niles went and shrugged with his free arm, before casting a cheeky grin towards the princess. At that,  Corrin finally burst out laughing at Niles’ reaction to Silas quickly running off, to the point that she looked close to tears.

As she wiped her eyes, she began to nod.  “… Yes, Niles. I believe that it was.”  She then pulled his arm off her shoulders, and moved herself to stand before him. “Was such a remark necessary though? You know that Silas and I are close friends, and that he feels awkward having things like what you said brought up around anyone other than Nyx...”

“Aww, but he should have known that I was going to say something like that… And besides, that is a genuine thought of mine though… I wonder just how flexible you happen to be.” Niles suddenly took a firm grasp of  the top of her arms, and pulled her close to his body.

“What on earth do you-?!”  She was quickly cut off from asking what he meant by that by him suddenly pressing his lips against hers. Such an action had caught her by surprise, and made her face turn from pink to a deep crimson colour.  Niles was enjoying the way in which she was puzzled on whether she should reciprocate the action, so he decided to egg her on through moving his hands to her hips and pulling her body closer to his, before biting down on her soft lips.

It took a good few moments, but Corrin eventually found it in herself to rest her hands upon his shoulders. That was the moment which Niles pulled her as close as humanly possible to him, but removed his lips, watching as her eyes fixated upon his mouth. “Mm, flexible, innocent,  _ and  _ delicious… Quite the treat I seem to have found myself… I can’t wait to get myself some more later...” he smirked, before letting go of her and walking away, leaving her in a dazed state in the middle of the arena’s battleground.

Corrin could not tell what that was though. Was that a kiss given as a form of teasing, a kiss given to make a point, or… a kiss which showed genuine affection?  All three? Either way, her mind was just not in the right place to try and figure out the answer to that question. 

She remained in a state of confusion until Leo and Takumi walked into the arena later on to train with their divine weapons. 

Takumi just rolled his eyes and poked her head once he had approached her, before then sighing. “You lose your recent fight or something?” He then folded his arms as Corrin shook her head, and following that, Takumi cast a glance at Leo. “I have a feeling that if it isn’t to do with a fight… Niles must have been here. He has been oddly persistent in spending time with you after all.” 

Leo went and approached Corrin then, and rested his hand on her shoulder. “Are you okay, sister? Is Takumi right? Was it Niles who left you acting so strangely?”

As Corrin attempted to come up with an answer, catching a glance of Brynhildr in Leo’s hand and the Fujin Yumi in Takumi’s made her look down at the ground. “Yes, it was Niles... I- I’ll tell you at a later point what happened though.”

“No way. You’re telling us what he did now, Corrin. You know that Leo will be distracted for our fight trying to figure out what his silly retainer has done to you.” Takumi placed his hand on Corrin’s other shoulder then. She had intended to quickly get away so that they stopped asking questions at that point, but the hands of her younger brothers were stopping her.

She then groaned, and felt her face heat up once more. “If you both promise to let me leave the arena once I explain… Then fine.” A moment was taken to see if the two would nod, and once that affirmation was given, she sighed. “Niles… He accidentally scared Silas away after our training battle… And then he kissed me to see if I was ‘flexible’.”

Needless to say, the battle between Leo and Takumi was never carried out after that. The Nohrian prince was on a hunt for his retainer, just to get an explanation on as to why he had kissed Corrin. She had tried her best to distract him, but that was a task made impossible once Hinoka, Camilla, and Xander caught wind of it. It was somewhat a relief that Ryoma wasn't there, but there was no doubt that he would learn of the situation soon.  


Niles had been quick to hear of the hunt for him from Kaze, who Corrin had ended up sending to try and find him to provide him with a warning. Because of the warning, he was quick to make his presence scarce within the castle by hiding himself in a place which most people would deem… inconvenient. Of course, he didn’t mind though. Corrin’s wardrobe in her treehouse was a wondrous place, revealing more of her character which he had never thought of at a point before then.

There was no form of organisation in there, so presumably, this was one of the few things which Jakob didn’t dare try to sort out. Literally  _ everything  _ in terms of her clothes was in there barring her armour, which was stored away elsewhere in her room. He couldn’t help but act curious over what was stashed away in there. 

It was clear to him which clothes were Hoshidan and which were Nohrian, as the Hoshidan outfits - including a pink yukata with a white floral pattern upon it - prioritised modesty. The Nohrian clothes, such as  a particularly lacy purple dress which seemed to be very emphasising in certain…  _ areas…  _ were a lot more revealing. There was also her normal clothes which she wore most of the time threw around in there, including a black blouse, black stockings, and a silvery skirt which was cut in a strange way which revealed her leg. What  _ really  _ intrigued Niles though was what Corrin had which wasn’t her normal clothes though. He had never taken her to be the sort of person who would wear somewhat skimpy underwear. It was never obvious as she wore her normal clothes, as she needed to make sure that she was modest enough when fighting wearing them, but she  _ must  _ have wore them with her other clothes…

After a while of sitting around though, he decided that enough was enough when he heard the princess grumbling from nearby.  _ She was in her room.  _ He hoped that she wouldn’t go to get a change of clothes, but he knew that wasn’t likely.

As expected, the door to the wardrobe was hastily threw open  after a few more moments, and was met with a deep sigh. “Seriously?  _ This  _ is where you decided to hide out, Niles?  I guess that the group hunting you wouldn’t have looked here, but… Here?”

Niles waved his hand around nonchalantly, before giving the princess a quick smirk.  “Well, as much as the threat of punishment from Lord Leo delighted me… The thought of punishment from you for the kiss and looking through all of your clothes felt much more appealing.”

C orrin began tapping her foot and began rubbing at her temples through exasperation over what Niles had just said, before she then turned her back to him and groaned. “You… You are so problematic, you know that, right? I don’t go about punishing people-”

“Then make this your first time.” Niles stated, giving her a serious stare as he climbed out of the wardrobe and stood before her, his arms held out as though he was anticipating something. “Punish me, princess. I’m waiting!” He had a hint of mischievousness in his voice as he spoke.

For a few more moments, Corrin remained silent, before turning her back and folding her arms.  “You’re a kinky little so-and-so!  So I’ll ‘punish’ you by not punishing you!” She then walked over to the table at the other side of the room, and sat down, still keeping her back to him. “If you leave here though, chances are, you will get caught by Xander, Leo, Hinoka, and Camilla, so… It’s up to you whether you leave.” 

“Why, is this an invitation to spend the night with our dearest princess? I have to say, I have never had  _ anyone  _ show so much concern for little old me  before! I am honoured!” Niles laughed as he decided to sit down opposite her. “ By the way… I must thank that retainer of yours for warning me, I wouldn’t have ended up here otherwise.”

Quietly, Corrin began to allow her fingers to start fidgeting  as Niles began to look at her with some sort of intensity present in his eye. She was wanting to ask him about the kiss, and find out what his intentions were. The words were simply not coming to her mind or mouth. 

Her brother’s retainer did have a question of his own though. “Lady Corrin, we both have so many similarities, in regards to our broken pasts and such… You showed me empathy when no others would when I explained mine to you a few days ago.” Niles began, recalling to the conversation that he had with her on the day that she was permitted to start training once more. “And I am wondering… Do you believe that broken pasts can ever be repaired in the future?”

It was quite an odd question coming from Niles to Corrin, considering that it was typically her who started any serious conversations between the two. “I… I, um… I believe so, yes.” It took her a moment to think of her answer (her mind was still fixated on her own question)  but she had another question come to her mind in response to him though. “What is making you ask this?”

“I know that this may sound silly, but I believe that I may have fallen for you. Yes, I have in the past tended to just tease and mess about with random strangers, but that is normally once or twice, with no attraction felt whatsoever… I seem to find it tempting to always go back to you, simply because you help me feel more validated than anyone else. You make my past seem as though it can be fixed, unlike anyone else.” 

“I- Is this why you kissed me before?!” Corrin was in a state of shock at Niles’ confession, and it was because of that, she finally found a way to get her initial question into words. “D- Did you kiss me… because you genuinely do  _ like  _ me?”

“That… Hmm, well,  _ that  _ was teasing because of Silas’ reaction to what I had said.” Niles looked at Corrin’s constantly moving fingers, before resting his own on top of them and holding them still against the table.  He noticed her wince, because of her still recovering burns that the tips of his fingers were just about touching.  “I suppose that I  _ could  _ kiss you to show that I love you, but there is no guarantees that it would stop at just that...” The smirk on his face said it all.  _ He was likely to end up in bed with her if they continued how they were. _

Corrin was in a dilemma now. Would she accept Niles’ feelings, and become one of those in the camp which she held a grudge over for being in a relationship? Would she turn him down, and likely have him turn against her in a matter of moments at any given time?  _ Pah, who was she kidding?  _

Without a single moment more to think about it, Corrin quickly leaned across the small table and brought her lips against his in a similar fashion as to previously,  except she was actually able to do something rather than stand still in confusion. 

Everything started off slowly, with Corrin’s fingers carefully intertwining with Niles’ as he tried to get her to move closer to him. The gentleness simply was not enough for Niles though, so he quickly pulled her up off her chair and towards him, just to get her to sit on his lap. Following that, he  did as he had done previously, and bit down on her lips, albeit with enough force to make her gasp. In that brief moment, their tongues suddenly met, and Corrin had to close her eyes out of both shock and enjoyment.

Unfortunately, the moment between the two was not to last long, as there was a knock at the door to the treehouse just as Niles had attempted to pull her even further up his lap, towards a tightness in his pants which craved relief. Niles growled at the sound of Jakob’s voice, and Corrin sighed as the two of them had to pull apart.

“Lady Corrin, I have been asked by Lord Leo and Lord Xander to see if you are safe and well after your run in with that fiendish outlaw of a retainer before. I also happen to have some tea which I require you to try, because I intend to prove to Dwyer that he simply cannot be better than-” Corrin could just about see the hint of anger in Niles’ face at being called a ‘ _ fiendish outlaw of a retainer _ ’.

“Be quiet, father… Lady Corrin, please ignore my father’s ramblings about tea...”

Corrin ended up covering her face in frustration then. “Great… Jakob  _ and  _ Dwyer… Niles, I think that you’re going to be hiding in my wardrobe for quite a while, these two simply do not give up until I say what each of them want me to say...”

Niles snorted, before he leaned back on the chair that he was sat on, keeping Corrin sat securely in his lap. It was obvious that he wasn’t wanting to let her go at any time soon.

“You… You do realise that if Jakob sees you here, he would instantly go and report this to Xander and Leo, right? And that Xander would force his way in here, grab hold of you, and likely  _ kill  _ you? You should _ know _ that he almost killed Odin after what went on between him and Elise upon discovering Ophelia’s existence,  and Xander can somewhat tolerate Odin, unlike you!” Corrin hissed down his ear, frantic because of the sound of Jakob impatiently calling out her name once more. “Please, for the love of- Look, just hide in the wardrobe and you can kiss or tease me for whatever purpose you want afterwards!”

“Now… that sounds appetising.” 

“ _ Just hide, Niles!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter... That is likely to be when the two begin to give in to their carnal desires.


	4. Privacy Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corrin and Niles are getting dirty together this chapter...  
> Also I ended up slipping Niles' S support quote in there too.

Corrin and Niles had decided that for the good of both themselves and the army that they should continue with their relationship in secret. Any time which Niles caught sight of Corrin on her own in a quiet part of the castle, he would quickly slip over to her and kiss her quickly, and whenever she ended up seeing him alone, she would sneak up to him and embrace him tightly. Overall, they were doing well at keeping the secrecy, with them hardly ending up in situations which would result in them getting caught. Unfortunately, the secrecy had its downsides too. Niles  _ loved  _ the secrecy, so he always tried to push it to the limit. 

Just a few hours before, he had caught Corrin on the battlefield, fighting against the invisible warriors in Valla after catching sight of a villager stuck in the middle of them. Whilst being perfectly aware that  _ all  _ of her siblings were fighting nearby, as were her retainers, he ended up pushing her down to the ground behind some rubble, an intense smirk on his face. If it weren’t for a shout for anyone wielding bows and yumi to attack the enemies surrounding the villager, he would have tried to get intimate with her there and then.

The battle had only just finished, and everyone was busy checking to see if their loved ones were all safe. Corrin frowned as she noticed all of the small families which were forming in the army though, jealousy running through her veins. The fact that some people already had their children already old enough and willing to fight made her feel even more jealous though.

She wished that she had her own children… But she knew that whilst her relationship was being kept secret, that couldn’t be a possibility.

Once she had managed to get past the big clusters of people, she s miled at the sight waiting for her. Niles was sat on a stone at the base of her treehouse, running his fingers over his bow. She quickly made her way over to him, before putting her hands on her hip and leaning forward to catch his attention. “Having fun there?” 

Niles glanced up, before grinning at the princess taking up most of his view. “I wasn’t until you showed up. That was very naughty, leaving me waiting,  princess,” he stated, before taking a firm grasp of her wrist, making her wince a slight bit because of the lingering soreness from her burn. Following that, his eye glanced upwards. “ I deserve some compensation. Oh, the pain of being left alone...” Briskly, Niles then pointed up to Corrin’s personal quarters within the tree as he stood up.

Quickly, Corrin’s face began to turn red when she noticed the suggestive smirk present on his face. “A- Are you wanting to continue what you started on the battlefield?”  The way in which she was fumbling around, and using her free hand to mess with the material of her cloak showed that she wasn’t sure on what was going on.

“Do you have any idea what you are getting into?” Niles now pulled the princess close to his body, before leaning into her ear. “I sure hope not.” Before anything else was said or done though, Corrin suddenly felt a shiver down her spine – a shiver she always felt when a ninja was watching over her. The sudden glimpse of red hair moments later confirmed her suspicions. 

“Niles… I- I wouldn’t do that here...”

The outlaw rolled his eyes, before glancing in the same direction as Corrin. “Why should I care that a silly ninja with a just as silly name is watching us? I mean, if he even  _ dares  _ to tell prince Ryoma about this, he might just lose his other eye.” Niles ended up pulling Corrin even closer to him then, before he leaned down and took hold of his bow  and hold it pointing towards the ninja . As he picked up the weapon though, he suddenly found a shuriken being held in front of his face, with Saizo stood there glaring.

“You are more likely to lose your other eye first, _criminal._ And you shall not stop me from informing Lord Ryoma, he requested that I check upon his sister because he did not see her in the battle’s aftermath.” The ninja was now giving a glare to Corrin. “Your family will be ashamed-!”

Corrin slowly separated herself from Niles, before forcing the arms of both men down. “Both of you… stop this. Niles, there is no need to threaten Saizo, or to insult his name. Saizo, I order you to refrain telling Ryoma about myself and Niles if you wish not to face the consequences,” She held out her dragonstone then, proving the sincerity of her threat.

Niles smirked at how commanding Corrin sounded, before dropping his bow and wrapping his arms around her to kiss her. “I  _ love  _ how demanding you are, princess… I can’t wait to see if you order me around like this in bed.”

“Tch, disgusting,” Saizo growled at the sight before him, just as he quickly left to tell Ryoma that Corrin was okay. He wished that he  _ could  _ tell about Corrin and Niles, but he had faced against the princess whilst she was in dragon form once before, and he wished not to go through such a thing again.

Now worrying about other people ending up catching sight of them, Corrin started pushing Niles away a slight bit.  “Niles… M- Maybe we should find somewhere private to go, before anyone else decides to-!” She was interrupted by feeling teeth sink into her neck, inducing a gasp. “ _ Niles!” _

“Have fun explaining that to everyone, princess...” He mumbled, licking his lips as he finally released his grasp of her. “I tell you what, I’ll seek my compensation later. You do as you wish for now, and I will seek you  out later, when I have found a  _ very  _ private place for us...” With no further words spoken, Niles slipped away into the shadows, leaving the princess stood there with her hand against the sore part of her neck.

U pon investigating once getting into her room, Corrin bit he r lip when she realised that Niles had left an extremely obvious bruise upon her neck, in a place which she couldn’t easily cover up unless she adjusted her hair  or found some clothes which covered her neck . Thankfully, she had nobody set to visit her that day, meaning that she didn’t have to worry too much about its concealment.

S he also noticed that her armour was in quite a bad state following the previous battle, so she decided that it would be best to change her clothes whilst she could. Corrin ran over to her wardrobe, and then opened it up just to have a pile of clothes fall onto her feet. Niles had left it in a mess after he had to hide in there yet again before the battle as Elise had witnessed him attempting to flirt with Corrin, and had gone to Camilla almost instantly to tell her. She pushed all of the clothes back inside, mumbling about having to ask Flora to help her in sorting everything out later, before grabbing her yukata from the pile.

After practising for many weeks with the help of Sakura, she had actually become very proficient in putting it on quickly and neatly, which was a massive improvement to her initial attempt which had left her in a tangled mess of material and hair. It was quite a reli e f for her to look at herself in her mirror, and admire her reflection.  Following that, she then took hold of a few ribbons which she had been given by Elise and ended up tying her hair, and doing her best to conceal her bruise by draping it over her shoulder.

It was at that moment that she heard a knock at her door, followed by it opening and seeing Azura step inside.

“Hello, Corrin…” The songstress glanced at the outfit she was wearing, before putting on a smile. “You look very nice wearing that. It is somewhat fitting to the occasion, actually… Xander has requested that everyone from the royal families alongside their retainers are to eat together at the mess hall in a few minutes. He says that he has an announcement which he needs to make.”She stated, before walking over to Corrin and flattening out a small crease on her arm. 

“Oh, big brother has something he wants to say?” She looked in her mirror once more, before grinning. “Okay then! Are you going to come with me, Azura?” Corrin then took hold of her friend’s hand, and  began to pull her towards the door.

Azura shook her head, but responded to Corrin’s grin with a gentle smile.  “I still need to find Elise, Odin, and Ophelia… I will see you there though.  Let us hope that Xander’s announcement is a happy one.”

Once entering the mess hall, Corrin noticed that almost everybody was assembled there. Leo and Takumi were sat beside each other, arms over shoulders and laughing as they tried to feed each other their food, and behind them, Oboro and Hinata were glaring at Leo. Ryoma was sat with Felicia and a teenager who she had never personally met before, so she presumed that he was Shiro, as Ryoma brought him to the army after he had decided to leave his deeprealm. Saizo and Kagero were stood against a wall, with the former glowering at her as she went and took a seat beside Takumi. Sakura was threading a few flowers together, before placing them on her daughter Selkie’s head. Kaden, who was beside her, had a similar flower crown on. Subaki and Hana were chatting away as they ate near the Hoshidan princess too. Camilla wasn’t present yet, but Selena and Beruka were, both of which wondering where the older Nohrian princess happened to be. 

Over the next few minutes, everyone else barring Xander and Hinoka arrived and took a seat or stood by a wall. Niles had smirked at Corrin when he arrived, before quickly rushing to get behind Leo when he noticed Saizo looking as though he was trying to pull out a shuriken, meaning that if it was threw, it would end up hitting the Nohrian prince first. It was a relief that Ryoma had never reacted to his arrival though, meaning that his retainer had kept himself silent.

Whilst waiting for Xander to actually arrive to give his announcement, Corrin slowly began to eat a bread roll as she leaned forward, resting her head in her hand. She noticed that her hair was beginning to slip off her shoulder, so quickly, she went and sorted it out. From where he was stood, Niles found it funny seeing her attempt to conceal the mark which he had left her with. 

Corrin was just wiping the crumbs off her lap as the Nohrian crown prince walked in with his wife, and she ended up smiling as Hinoka grinned at her.

“Good, everybody is here,” Xander stated, looking over the group who had mostly filled the mess hall. “As you all may know… I have an announcement which I would like to make, but I shall say that after welcoming the new members to our families – princesses Selkie and Ophelia, and princes Shiro and  Dwyer.” Selkie, Ophelia, and Shiro all seemed to act excited at the attention which they suddenly got, whereas Dwyer felt a bit too smothered with affection from Camilla. Xander noticed his nephew trying to escape from his sister’s grasp, so he quickly continued. “This is actually very easy to lead on to what I wish to announce. There shall be one more joining the younger generation of both the Hoshidan and Nohrian royal family soon. Princess Hinoka and I are also expecting a child, so we shall be absent  for the next few days whilst we reside within a deeprealm for a few months, awaiting the birth of our child. I expect for you all to make the greatest efforts possible whilst we are absent, and if necessary...” He looked over at Corrin and Azura then, and put on what Corrin liked to call his ‘super serious face’, with furrowed brows and pursed lips. “And if necessary, to proceed forward through Valla without us. Retainers, I expect for you all to do your best at looking after your respective royal, and in some cases, spouse." He glanced around between everyone then. "Now, speaking of retainers… May you all leave? I wish to speak only to the royal families now.  Felicia, Jakob, Kaze, and Odin, you are all permitted to remain. The children are also permitted to leave if they so wish.”

Niles found it quite the relief being able to escape then, as he couldn’t take much more of Saizo’s stare. He had been tempted to pull out his bow and shoot the ninja many times just during Xander’s speech. He took his time as he went to leave the building, because he ended up dropping a scrap of paper on Corrin’s lap as he walked past.  As he got to the door, he heard a quiet squeak from the princess in reaction to the note, which nobody else had noticed her looking at. He wasn’t surprised at her reaction though, especially considering that the not said ‘ _ I want your wonderful body to meet me at my room in the castle once Lord Xander finishes what he is doing. I have a lot of plans for you tonight, princess.’ _

Ignoring all of the other retainers discussing the news which they had just received, Niles was quick to slip away to his room and sit down on his bed, waiting for Corrin to arrive. He couldn’t help but feel excited, knowing that  _ finally  _ he had his opportunity to not just tease, but to actually sleep with a princess. Many years ago, on the day where he was caught breaking into Castle Krakenburg, he had no idea that this is what his future had in store – serving a prince and ‘ _ serving’  _ a princess.

After a while, he began to grow impatient waiting  for her. He knew that sometimes, Xander did tend to go on for quite a while in his speeches, especially those to family, so he knew that it was probably a good idea to wait for a short while longer.

It was a relief a few minutes later to hear a quick knock on the door.

“Niles! Are you there? Leo is nearby, so it is probably a good idea to let me in if you don’t want either of us to end up getting cursed or anything!” Corrin’s hushed voice called out, sounding quite worried. He smirked at the franticness in her voice, so he got up and went over to the door very slowly.

Upon opening it, Niles noticed Corrin looking around just as frantically, so he had to take hold of the sides of her face to make her look at him. “Now, I  _ never  _ expected this… A princess visiting me at this hour?” He laughed, before pulling her inside and pushing her against the door the second it was closed. “I am glad that you received my note...” His hands moved to rest on her waist, before he almost instantly attacked her lips with his own. “Anyone notice my claiming mark?”

Corrin’s face flushed pink as he called her bruise a claiming mark,  before she shook her head. “N- No… Nobody noticed as I kept it hidden...” she whimpered just as she noticed him start to try and part some of the material of her yukata. “Please don’t ruin the material, Niles… It was a gift from my mother when I first returned to Hoshido...”

Niles smirked, before he was then able to push the material off her shoulders. “Well, aren’t you lucky that I am taking it off? And my my… It seems as though you aren’t wearing  _ anything _ underneath…” He moved his lips to her ear, and began whispering to her. “What a naughty princess you are, preparing yourself for me like this… I cannot wait to see what you look like underneath this...”  He then went and removed the ribbon from her hair, and watched as her hair fell to behind her back.

She was trembling a slight bit as she noticed that Niles was being  _ very  _ quick at removing her yukata, and he picked up on this once she ended up falling into him.

“Are you feeling anxious?” He mumbled, before moving her arms to rest over his shoulders. “ There isn’t any need to, you know. I may be stealing away your innocence tonight, but I will at least try to go gentle on you.” He then smirked, pointing towards one of the walls of the room. “Besides, I don’t think we’re the only ones up to things tonight. Lord Leo is in the room next door, and by the sounds of things, prince Takumi is too.”

That brought about a scary thought for Corrin then. “Wouldn’t that mean that they could hear us?! If you can hear them...”

“Only if you are too loud...” He mumbled against her lips, before he then slipped his hands under the loosened material of her yukata  to take hold of her bare waist , and  then smirked. “And I intend on having you cry my name at the top of my voice, the stimulation making you put on such pleasurable faces...” 

Once he had spoke, his hands moved up, and his eyes seemed to light up as he was able to take hold of her breasts. She whimpered at that, before moving her hands to rest on his shoulders. “N- Niles, that’s- that’s-!” She was trying to give off a reaction to what he had just said, but her senses seemed to cloud at the way in which he was touching her.  Never before had  _ she  _ ever touched herself in that way, let alone anyone else.

Following that, hearing the quiet sounds she was making, Niles removed one of his hands from the yukata as he went and removed the obi  used with the item of clothing, making the material fall and expose more of her body.  He was quite relieved that they were still stood by the door, as he had to quickly push her against it once more as her legs almost ended up giving way. “Are you  _ that  _ turned on by just this?” He smirked, squeezing the breast which he had hold of, before kneeling down and running his tongue over the other. 

“I- I guess so… I’m a bit anxious though...” She whispered, before covering her eyes with her hand, as she felt even more embarrassed at seeing what Niles was doing to her. The feeling of both his calloused fingers, rough tongue, and his teeth were pushing her to a limit which she never knew that she had before that point. It was made even worse moments later though, because she couldn’t stand up for any longer and ended up falling onto her knees, laughing awkwardly as she did so.

Rolling his eyes, Niles then moved over to her pointed ear and licked it before he began to whisper. “Did I  _ say  _ that you could  go down to your knees?”

“You never said anything!”

“But I never said that you could, did I?”

“You never said that I couldn’t!” Corrin pouted, before she then used her hand to pull his face to meet hers. Red locked into blue as they stared at each other for a moment, with their gaze only being broken as Corrin decided to get her own back for him kissing her neck by kissing his own. “You’re mean sometimes… But you are nice  too – at least to me … I love you,  Niles .” 

As Corrin’s head rested on his shoulder, pressing quick kisses against his neck, Niles  ended up removing the yukata from her arms completely, leaving her bare before him. “It is just as you are the weakness I never knew that I had, Corrin, and the proof that not all pleasure is painful. However… I am needing some of my own pleasure, because I am starting to feel oh so strained seeing a princess fawning over me as she bares all, whilst I am here, fully clothed...”  Then, he pulled her head off him, and began to take off all of his clothes on his torso.

Corrin’s cheeks were a brighter red than her eyes then, and she did the best that she could not to cover her face.  Niles stood up once he had done that, and pulled her to her feet too. Following that, he made a suggestive glance over to his bed, and then picked her up before she could possibly react. Moments later, she found herself lying down on the coarse bedsheets, and he was hovering over her, a wild smirk on his face. 

“You make the most wonderful faces…” He mumbled, his hands resting on her hips now. “I want to see even more of them.” Then, one of them ended up moving to the inside of her thighs. “Hmm… I wonder which faces you will make once I start playing rough the next time that we do something like this...” And then, Corrin gasped at feeling his hand move up just a slight bit more, and began slowly stroking  at the opening between her legs. 

Out of slight shock, Corrin’s fingers dug into the sheets underneath her, closing her eyes as he touched her in a way which she could only describe using a word he had used far too many times – stimulating. “N- Niles… I like that...” Following that, her back arched a slight bit, and he used his hand which had been resting on her hip up to that point to push her back down.

“Oh, I haven’t finished yet, Corrin...” Without taking a moment to think, his finger pushed into her, sending shivers up her spine. “You are so wet down there already, and I have only just started! I can’t wait  to see what it is like when I fuck you, princess...” By that point, he ended up kissing her once more. He was desperate to take his trousers off, because of how tight they were starting to feel, but he resisted the temptation. He wanted to tease Corrin as much as he could before he even dared to take them off. 

As he continued to finger her though, his hand on her waist finally moved and rested upon her chest and began kneading on the flesh once more. The whimpers she was making were both so delicate and desperate, and the quiet whispers of his name urged him on even more. 

Hardly a few moments more had passed by the time in which Niles noticed that Corrin’s breathing was ragged, and his hand was drenched. “So… Just one finger is enough to make you come? Hah, I wonder what it would be like if I used more than one next time…”

“Th- that is probably… because it’s my first t- time...” She stammered, wiping a layer of sweat off her forehead. “You know what you’re doing… I- I am just a sheltered princess, with no e- experience...”

Niles then smirked, and leaned in to kiss her as one of his hands went and began to remove his trousers, primarily to distract her. “ Don’t worry, I don’t think that you are the only inexperienced one.” Niles was close to laughing as he pointed to the wall shared with Leo’s room, before then kicking his final item of clothing off.

“Are you talking about Leo and-?!” Corrin then froze as she felt his dick against her skin, and it made her gulp. “Oh- Oh gods...”

“Don’t worry, I will take care of you, princess… I will be gentle with you. This time, anyway.” He then kissed her once more, and didn’t allow her to remove her lips from his just so that he could keep her calm just in case. He took his time with what happened next, and gave the tense Corrin a moment to adjust to the feeling after he had ended up thrusting into her. “I’ve got you… Don’t cry, Corrin. T ears are the one thing which I don’t like seeing on your face…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow. I quite like how this chapter turned out, but please bear in mind that I have never written a sex scene to this extent before... Ugh.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that this chapter is going to be split into two parts, because I wanted to at least get another update out today...  
> Also, this chapter contains _very_ overprotective big sister Camilla.

Getting dragged to the hot springs by Camilla was not on the top of Corrin’s to-do list, but nevertheless, it ended up being carried out first. She had just finished a short but intense battle against a group of Vallite enemies who had showed up in the deeprealm which Hinata’s son had been living in, and upon returning to the castle, the older Nohrian princess had hold of her arm and was pulling her to the steamy building. Camilla had never even asked if she had plans – because she had intended to visit Niles as he hadn’t been included in the previous battle and was instead left behind at the castle with a few others.

“This is so soothing, isn’t it, little sister?” Camilla sighed, running her hands through Corrin’s silver hair. The two were sat beside each other in the hot water, nothing but towels wrapped around their bodies. “The moisture makes your hair so gentle and calming to play with too… It always has done that, hasn’t it?” Moments later, Camilla had pulled Corrin close to her in an embrace.

Corrin felt a slight bit uncomfortable, considering that she hadn’t been expecting to end up in the springs so soon, and being held so close to Camilla’s body. She wondered why she had been pulled here a few hours earlier than she was meant to, and was quick to ask why Camilla had done so.

Camilla took hold of her cheeks, and made sure that their eyes were locked. “I want to have a serious discussion with you, darling. This was the only place in which I could get privacy so soon, with everyone else still about in the castle.” Her thumbs were now stroking Corrin’s cheeks, and her forehead pressed against hers. “This is just as a matter of safety, my dear sister… Don’t go near that retainer of Leo’s, or even _dare_ allow any sort of interactions between you. Understand? He is a _dangerous_ man. I have been so scared seeing you spending with him recently, and I have been oh so worried on those days which you never showed up until late afternoon! Jakob has been repeatedly telling me at night before we settle down that you keep disappearing from your treehouse, and prince Takumi has told me that he sees you slipping away from his room some mornings – and that has just been the past week! Please, stay away from him! I do not want to wake up one morning to find you dead at his hand!”

Corrin stared at her older sister for a few moments, before shaking her head. “Camilla, he is part of the army, and as the leader, I have to take time to interact with everyone, and speak with everyone. Niles is no exception! Believe it or not, he is actually good company once you get to know him! We have more in common than you-!” Before Corrin could continue, Camilla’s eyes narrowed and she brushed aside some of her hair.

“What is _that?!”_ Camilla placed her fingers on a patch of Corrin’s skin, before moving some more of her hair. “What are _those?!_ Are those _bite marks?!_ Oh no… No, you have _not_ been-?...” A broken look appeared on Camilla’s face, before she let go of the shocked Corrin and stood up.

“C- Camilla, what are you-?!”

“I am going to _kill_ him. I am going to get Marzia, and I am going to _**kill** _ that man!” Camilla had left the water before Corrin could have a chance to react, her face turning red through anger. Niles had actually _dared_ to not just speak to her sister, but had _lay his mouth_ upon her?!

Once Camilla had disappeared from her sight, Corrin quickly stood up and placed her hands against her neck. If she had been able to cover the bruises up, then perhaps the situation would have turned out different, and she could have continued to have her relationship with Niles behind everyone’s backs… Though it would have been worse if it had been found out much later, if anything more had ended up happening between them both…

Now Corrin was running to get out of the water and pull her clothes on once more. She was now in a situation which literally meant life or death, and potentially having her life ruined. Niles was too important to her now to simply just let go of, and if he got killed, then she was bound to end up in a similar situation to the one following her mother’s death – out of control and vicious as a dragon, attacking anyone and anything.

As soon as she was clothed, and outside the hot springs, she was quick to scream for Kaze at the top of her voice. He was the one person who she trusted with hers and Niles’ relationship, and he was generally the one who passed messages between the two.

“Lady Corrin… What is the matter? Are you okay?” Kaze had been quick to appear before her, looking concerned over the tears forming in her face.

She took hold of Kaze’s arm, before looking around. “P- Please, find Niles for me, and tell him that he needs to meet me in my treehouse _immediately_! Tell him to be careful though, b- because Camilla is genuinely out to kill him! She’s probably going to get all of my other siblings and get them hunting him too!”

Once Kaze had gone, Corrin began to run as fast as she could to her treehouse, looking around frantically, hoping that she could catch sight of Niles as she moved. Each second felt that it dragged on for twice as long as it should have, and each footstep she made felt heavier and heavier.

It only took a matter of seconds for her to get to the top of her tree and enter her private quarters once she had got there, and from there onwards, she knew that it was a matter of waiting. Either Niles was going to appear, or somebody was going to show up and break the news of Camilla having caught him.

Corrin spent an hour after that swinging her sword around, and ended up cutting into different furnishings and into the walls. She had no cares in the world over the damage she had dealt, and she did not care if the damage resulted in the room around her falling apart with her in it.

Eventually, she sat down on her bed once it had fell dark, and her head hurt from all of the crying, and she felt nothing but tired. It had been hours since Camilla’s hunt for Niles had began, and it seemed as though she wasn’t going to hear any news in regards to it at any time soon. She had almost fell asleep by the time that the door had opened, and the most that she could do was give a slight glance towards the door.

“Now, I would say that there is no reason to be so rough with me, lady Camilla… But it seems as though-!” The sudden groan at the end of what was said was enough to make Corrin rub her eyes and sit up. In the doorway, Camilla was stood there, holding onto Niles by the back of his neck. She looked as though she had just kneed him in the crotch, and he was wincing as he stood there.

“Right. I want an explanation right now, whilst she is here, _Niles.”_ Camilla’s voice was laced with irritation and anger when she said his name. “What have you done with my little sister? To what extent has _this_ gone?!”

Corrin stood up, rubbing her eyes as she tried to figure out what was going on. She did end up walking over to the two though, and pulling them apart. She didn’t want to have to see Camilla try to strangle him whilst she was half asleep after all. “Camilla… Please… Not now...” She glanced at her sister, before grabbing hold of Niles’ hand. “It’s too late, and I want to sleep… Don’t make me call Jakob here, _please-”_

Niles, much to the annoyance of Camilla, quickly leaned into Corrin’s ear to whisper in response to what she had just said. “Oh, are you implying that you want a fours-!” Corrin dug her nails into his hand before he could even dare finish saying the word ‘foursome’, and her face turned red at the thought of it.

“Corrin… Sweetie, I can’t do that. I am sorry, but… You may trust him, but I have yet to find reason to. Unless you can provide me with a reason, I will cut him down here and now.”

Corrin went to shout at Camilla to leave the treehouse, but Niles ended up covering her mouth as he started to speak. “You want to know what we have done? You want a reason to trust me?” He waited for a response from the infuriated princess before continuing. It was another shocking moment of seriousness in what he was saying though. “Lady Corrin is one of the sweetest, and perhaps most innocent souls I have come across in my life. I have absolutely no intention of changing that. Have you seen the sheer amount of time I have spent with her recently instead of helping lord Leo, lady Camilla? She means that much to me, I would risk losing everything to be able to spend more time with her. I would relive the worst moments of my life _over and over_ if it meant that I could spend even a short amount of time with her at the end, and I don’t care how clichéd this might sound. You wish to forbid this, then whatever. You’ll be the one explaining to lord Leo why his retainer’s work is all half-assed all of the time, and to the entire army as to why their leader has spiralled into depression.”

Camilla could come up with absolutely no response to that, and even Corrin was taken aback at what he had just said. She wasn’t sure on whether he was exaggerating in order to get Camilla off his back, but her heart said to trust him, so that was what she did. Corrin also had quite the way of showing this trust too, as she had ended up throwing her arms around his stomach and rested her head on his chest.

Two hands ended up resting on her back after that, and it was the slight push needed to make Camilla sigh. “Sister… Fine. Fine then. But you do realise that this will not stand if Xander or prince Ryoma find out? Everything about this is fleeting. Neither of you will last if they discover… _this.”_ There was still a hint of anger in her voice as she spoke, meaning that her disapproval was most definitely still there. “And _you.”_ Her finger was pointed at Niles then. “If she gets hurt by you, intentional or not, I will have _your_ head on _my_ axe to show what happens to _anyone_ who _dares_ upset her.” The Nohrian princess didn’t so much as wait for a reaction before leaving, mumbling to herself about simply wanting to protect Corrin from ‘men like him’.

Once both she and Niles were alone, Corrin ended up bursting into tears once more. It helped that he had remained holding onto her, because it allowed for her to be able to tighten her grasp so that the sounds of her sobs were muffled out. Again, her tears were enough to cause him a pain that he didn’t want to experience _ever._

“I bet I made you worry, didn’t I?” His voice was teasing, but there was a definite concerned undertone. “I tell you what… Let me make it up to you. Before I got your message to come here, and also before lady Camilla grabbed hold of me, I found a tree outside the castle with a view almost as magnificent and pure as you. We could get up to quite a lot under that tree between now and the morning...” He then loosened his grasp of Corrin when he noticed her start to wipe her tears away and nod her head. “I would grab a blanket or two though, it does tend to get cold out there at night...” Now he was simply just whispering against her lips as he spoke, holding onto her arms very loosely.

Corrin did as he said and pulled two different sheets off her bed, but ended up pulling them over her shoulders. For some reason, that action alone sent an overwhelming need to protect the princess through his body. It was definitely a feeling which he wanted to get used to – that was definite.

After that, Niles ended up taking Corrin outside to the tree that he had mentioned. It was outside the western exit to the castle, at the complete opposite side to Corrin’s treehouse. It looked similar to the holy trees in Izumo, which was fitting to the Izumite style of the castle. There was no doubt if the castle looked Nohrian, it would likely be a dead tree, or if it were Hoshidan, it would be filled with sakura. Beside the tree, there was a small stream, about knee-deep in comparison to Corrin. Fishes were swimming up it, and despite it being dark, the moonlight made both the fishes and the water look almost radiant.

_It looked just like the settings described in the romance novels which she had read in some books back when she, Jakob, and Felicia had a book club at the Northern Fortress._

As Corrin neatly placed the blankets down on the ground, Niles had walked over to the water’s edge and looked up at the sky. “The moon looks nice, doesn’t it?” He smirked, before turning back around. “At least I didn’t die before I could show you this, princess. Hah...”

“Camilla wouldn’t have killed you… Odin is too busy with Elise and Ophelia, and Leo needs at least one retainer… She wouldn’t dare allow Leo to go about without one.” Corrin sighed, taking hold of his arm as she looked up too. “But yes, the moon looks nice…” After that, she began to laugh quietly. “It looks almost the same colour as your hair!”

“The same could be said about your hair,” Niles pointed out as he rolled his eyes, before pulling her over to the blanket and sitting down. It wasn’t _too_ late into the night, so they had quite a lot of time until morning to spend with each other. He intended on making up for the entire situation with Camilla, and this was definitely his chance.

Remaining absolutely silent, Niles quickly leaned in towards her and pressed his lips against Corrin’s. It was initially a gentle thing, with his hands resting on her waist. Her arms had ended up over his shoulders, and the tips of her fingers were pressing into the top of his back. He had _never_ expected Corrin to reposition herself as they kissed so that she was sat on his lap with her legs at either side of his.

No chance was given for Niles to even make some sort of remark about her sudden action, as Corrin ended up doing what he normally would do by biting down on his lip. He was quick to decide that he might as well allow her _some_ control, considering that every time that they had done anything over this past week, he had been the one to take control.

A sudden gust of wind made Corrin shiver, so she ended up pulling out of the kiss and moving her arms to rest on his chest for a bit of warmth. It was a relief to feel the other blanket she had brought be pulled over her shoulders, as it helped her feel much more relaxed. Niles could tell that she was able to relax too, because of the way her legs felt less tense when resting on him.

“Say, my princess… how about we have some fun out here? It’ll add to the thrill, knowing that we could get caught...” Niles then whispered, down her ear, making her eyes grow wide and cheeks flush pink. It was a sight to behold in the pale moonlight, made even better as she nodded in acceptance of his suggestion.

“Only if… If I can make you happy! We’ve done this twice already, and you were always touching me, making me feel good… You deserve to feel that way too!”


	6. A night outdoors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. It has descended into even more filth this chapter, with it being a direct continuation from the previous one...  
> AKA Niles and Corrin are getting it on in the middle of the night outdoors.

“Ah, feeling feisty today, princess? I like it...” Niles laughed as he ended up being pushed down onto the blanket, with Corrin’s hands pinning his wrists down. “Is this my punishment for scaring you before? If so… punish away. I won’t resist...” He licked his lips, and watched as Corrin’s face filled up with shock.

“N- No!” Corrin released her grasp of his wrists, before placing her hands on his cheeks and placing a kiss on his forehead. “This is because I’m relieved that Camilla never killed you!” Following that, her hands moved straight to his cloak and unfastened it. “I’m happy that you brought me here also… So I am thanking you for that too. It’s such a nice night, meaning that this should be a nice memory for us both – the thrill of us doing this outside for you, and the fact that we got to spend time together for me...”

Niles nodded with a smirk on his face as he helped her toss his cloak aside, before he noticed her eyes scanning over his body. He didn’t say anything, as he wanted to see what she had planned. He was hoping that it would be something interesting, and out of her comfort zone – even though her taking control with this  was already quite far out of it.

There was only the sounds of a slight breeze and the rushing water around them for a moment, before Corrin laughed and pushed some of her hair away from the side of her face. “It feels odd, not having you do anything… It’s funny, you look almost lost!” Following that there was another kiss, but in a place which Niles wasn’t  expecting it. He was actually quite surprised that Corrin knew that she could kiss along his collarbone, but then again, he had done that just a few nights before to her, the second time that they had sex.

A not so quiet smirk from Niles moments after was enough to let the princess know that she had done something right, so she then looked up at him with a grin. 

That smile was more than enough to stop Niles from resisting the temptation to take hold of Corrin and touch her, and in a matter of seconds, he had been able to pin her down onto the blanket and tower over her. “Fuck, you just make this hard for me, Corrin… Have you had somebody teach you how to act like this?”

Corrin laughed, before turning her head to her side and looking over at the ground nearby with embarrassment. “I was just copying your example, Niles!” She closed her eyes for a moment, before then speaking once more. “Didn’t you say that you wouldn’t resist?”

“Didn’t you say that this wasn’t a punishment?” he retaliated, before he ended up tearing her shirt off her body. He was relieved that she hadn’t been wearing her armour, because that would have made this task a million times harder.  He  _ hated  _ the way in which it joined together, as it would have taken a good few minutes for it to be removed, and by then, the moment would have likely passed. 

The flush present on Corrin’s face  was more than enough to urge Niles on with taking over the control, and he was quick to come up with an idea which would turn her face more flustered than it had ever been before. He pulled his shirt off his body and threw it onto the small pile of clothes developing, before pulling her up into a sitting position. “I want you to touch me. Don’t say a word… just touch me, princess.”

Corrin looked at the shirtless man for a moment, before biting her lip and resting her hands on his shoulders. She was doing her best to remember what he had done on the occasions where he had moved his fingers all over her  body. Carefully, her fingers ended up trailing across the reddened marks on his neck and jaw from where she had ended up biting him in retaliation for him biting her. For some reason, seeing him flinch a slight bit at the gentle touch… made her body feel hotter and more excited. 

_ He had rubbed off on her more than she thought. _

With that, Corrin pulled his compliant body closer to her by the chin, and ended up kissing him once more. That allowed for her hands to move elsewhere, a slight bit further down. She could feel both old and new wounds, some of which scarred and others healing under her fingers. Niles ended up shuddering as she touched one of which that was resting in a central position on his chest, and she ended up smirking as he did that.

“You’re more sadistic than you let on, princess… Or is that just because of me?” he mumbled against her lips, before pulling her down a slight bit as he fell back, keeping himself propped up on his shoulders. “Ever considered being a dominatrix?” His suggestion was only in jest, but the way in which her fingers dug into the scarred skin showed that she was actually quite shocked that he would even bring such a thing up.

“Sh- shut up! You wanted me to touch you, so that’s what I’m doing!”

“I think that we should try that out next time, actually… Get a bit of rope, tie me down to your bed, and leave my body to your every whim… Heh, I can imagine you being _very_ kinky, Corrin… My very own dominatrix dragon princess, who would fuck me-!”

Corrin ended up then punching the man lightly in the arm, her red eyes looking eager and fiery, but the rest of her face betraying that. “ _ Don’t  _ make me tear my shirt up any more than it is just so I can silence you...”

Now that Niles had fell quiet with his suggestions, mentally laughing about the ideas he had just implanted into Corrin’s head, Corrin took an opportunity which he had never seen coming. One of her hands was now stroking up and down his stomach, inducing a quiet sound she would have only expected from Keaton or Kaden from him, and the other hand was slowly trailing lower. It was easy enough to see his arousal from through his trousers, so she decided that before they went any further, she would ‘help’ him with it. The hand slowly slipped into his pants, and she was quick to look at his eyes to see what his reaction would be.

_ He had teased her a few days ago for wearing nothing under her yukata – now it was her chance to tease him for not wearing anything under his trousers. _

“Had you been… _expecting_ for us to do this? Because generally, people do tend to wear something underneath their trousers...” She whispered as she gently took hold of his hardened length, and stroked her thumb over the head of it. “And you think _I’m_ the dirty one.”

Shrugging his shoulders was the best that Niles could do in response to what she had said, the sensation of having her touch him in a place which she had never lay her hands before was a numbing one, making him incapable of speaking or properly reacting.

Corrin placed one more kiss on his lips as she leaned in just a slight bit closer, her fingers not down his trousers digging into his skin as her other hand began to slowly stroke him, making him sound as though he was gasping for air. It was a shock for her, not hearing him come out with different rude remarks and innuendos as she used her hands in such a way, but it was a good shock. She was obviously doing something right, because otherwise, he would have stopped her a while ago.

Unfortunately to her, the gentle stroking and the friction her hand was creating was enough to push Niles into wanting to do  _ more.  _ He didn’t want to just lie there as she tended to him. “P- Princess… I can’t let you...” He began to whimper, but he just couldn’t get his words out properly. He ended up having to speak with his  actions. Quickly, he took hold of both of her wrists with his hands, before using one of them to keep her held in place. The lack of feeling anything touching his cock  after her slight tease was  _ horrible,  _ so he knew that he had to do this quickly. Niles then ended up pulling his trousers down enough to expose himself, and then moved his free hand to underneath her skirt. 

Corrin could take the hint easily enough that he wanted her to take off her underwear, so she easily enough freed her arms and did as he wanted, pulling the delicate item of clothing off as she remained on top of him, and carelessly tossing it aside. “This what you wanted?… Gods, I never knew how desperate you could get just through me touching you though...”

“I was never expecting you to...” Niles began, having recovered a slight bit over his previous daze, before pulling her down onto him so that their faces were in line, and so that her still covered chest was pressing into his. “You’re the sweet, innocent princess… Y- You aren’t meant to do things like that unless I show you! It caught me by surprise!” A sudden shiver went through Corrin’s body as she then felt his legs moving a slight bit, trying to bring himself over to between her legs. 

The sudden motion as he thrust his hips moments later induced a  quiet moan from Corrin; the way in which he wasn’t holding back unlike the past few times they had done this sending her almost into a state of shock. She had been expecting it, sure, but the feeling? It was still unbelievable.

For once, neither of them had any words to say besides the other’s name, but it never bothered them in the slightest and it gave them a chance to savour the moment.

Niles ended up biting on Corrin’s strangely pointed ear as he continued to thrust into her, keeping her held against his body as tightly as he coul d. The sounds she was making as her head rested on his shoulder did nothing but urge him on, making each movement faster and rougher, in turn making her even louder. His heart was racing, because he knew that if she got too loud, the few members of the army still awake on night patrol would eventually hear their leader’s screams and come looking.  _ It was more than thrilling. _

W hat made everything feel even better was the fact that Corrin eventually began to meet Niles half-way, the sweat and other fluids covering their bodies causing even more friction than they could have anticipated. 

It was quite shocking when Corrin ended up rather loosely throwing her arms around his neck, and give off a few sudden gasps for breath. The wetness which Niles could feel was enough to make him smirk, before pulling her head back a slight bit with her hair. She definitely look spent from her recent orgasm, but he wasn’t going to let that stop him. “ Heh, given up so soon?” He laughed, suddenly stopping what he was doing and waiting for her response, which was her shaking her head. “Aww, there’s no need to act so tough, lady Corrin. Though I suppose that I  _ could _ keep fucking you out here until I reach my limit.” Niles then made a sudden thrust using more force than previously, and pressed  kisses on her forehead and slowly made his way down her nose.

“I- It’s not fair that only I-!” Corrin was silenced by Niles then, as his kisses reached her lips, and without any hesitation had his tongue bypass into her mouth. He got what she was saying, and with that, he picked up his pace once more. What Niles had neglected to say to Corrin was that he was close enough to coming anyway.

It had hit Corrin quite unexpectedly when he ended up reaching his own orgasm, the only signs that it had actually happened being that his grasp of her weakened, that she felt a sudden hotness between her legs, and that he had stopped what he was doing. She  noticed the flush on his face as he began laughing, and in turn, she ended up giggling. “You try to act tough too, when really, you’re just as-!”

“Shush, you.” Niles grumbled once his sudden spike of excitement had died down, before he then pushed some of his hair off his sweaty face. “It’s bad enough that you get to see this side of me...”

“But it’s a nice side, that’s for sure… I like it. You’re much more gentle than usual, despite your sadism and kinkiness still breaking through at times...” Corrin then kissed his nose, before rolling over to lie beside him. “And the fact that you like to watch the moon, and you let me share this moment with you… I wouldn’t mind doing something like this with you again.” She held her arm furthest away from him up into the air, and glanced at the stars between her fingers.

Niles glanced over at her for a moment,  before he felt her take hold of his hand with the one not being held up. In the moonlight and also the afterglow of what they had done… She looked stunning. It felt odd that he was thinking such a thing, but it was an irrefutable fact.  _ She was stunning. She was radiant. She was  _ _ going to be his, and he had every intention of making it so that nobody could dare change that. _

“Let’s sleep out here tonight, princess. That other blanket is still here, right?”He asked, watching as she nodded when her hand lowered to her side once more. “Good...” He pulled her over to him for an embrace then, just to rest his chin on the top of her head. “By the way, Corrin… Let’s make it impossible for your siblings to pull us apart.”

Corrin made a slightly confused sound as she reached behind herself to take hold of the extra blanket to pull it over them both. “What do you mean?...”

“Well… It was made impossible for them to separate Odin and lady Elise once they discovered their elopement and their daughter… Why don’t we do something similar?”


	7. Transformations gone wrong?

Corrin gritted her teeth as her grasp on the Yato tightened, before swinging it at her two opponents. She had decided that she had slacked off more than enough due to her secret escapades with Niles over the two weeks following the night they had spent outside, and so, she requested to train with the strongest people she could find.

“Come on! Where is that ferocity I see you with in battle, sister?!” Ryoma shouted, his eyes looking over at his companion with a glint of eagerness. “Attack us like you intend to kill!”

“Yes, little princess. What has happened to you recently? I would have thought that you would  _ easily  _ have been able to defeat me at least, considering that I spent almost a year away in the space of a few days!” Xander laughed, raising Siegfried to land an attack on Corrin’s arm. “Remember what I said on your last day in the Northern Fortress? It was just as prince Ryoma said - attack like you intend to kill!”

Quickly, Corrin jumped back and narrowly avoided being struck, before she then heard footsteps approaching her from behind. In less than a second, Raijinto flew over her shoulder and frayed the material of her shirt, which she had only just been able to patch up in secret following what Niles had done to it. In retaliation, she jumped back and kicked her Hoshidan brother in the knee, and used her sword to knock his weapon onto the ground. 

Ryoma was now immobilised for a moment, and Corrin took advantage of that by running to the side and smirking. “You  _ know  _ that I don’t kill, brothers. Now, come on, Xander! I’ve took Ryoma out in two actions, will you actually put up a fight?” It was her chance to attack then, as Xander ended up glancing over at Ryoma at the mention of him being caught out. Yato was discarded onto the ground, and in a matter of moments, she had partially transformed. The weight of her arms was steadily becoming familiar, and her line of sight narrowed as she felt her face adjust because of the change too. It wasn’t often that she ended up in this incomplete dragon form, and it was even less often that she used it when training. Normally, it would only come out in fits of rage; similar as to how she would only use her full dragon form when she was distraught or in serious combat in which she knew she wouldn’t be able to grab her sword on time.

It was obvious that her Nohrian brother wasn’t expecting her to do such a thing in battle either, as his grasp of his sword weakened as a large burst of water from her claws went in his direction. Needless to say, Corrin was the only one still standing after that attack.

From the sidelines, all of Corrin’s other siblings, her retainers, and also their retainers and children were watching in both shock and awe. Of course, Niles was the most impressed over Corrin’s fight, as her transformation was definitely seen as playing dirty in his eyes.

The way in which she pushed her hair out of her face as she laughed once she had reverted back to normal… Her red eyes shining with happiness because of her victory… It made him feel good. It was odd for him to have somebody he could hold so close to him and enjoy seeing happy (albeit secretly), but he was steadily growing used to it. 

“I’m glad that I know that I’ve still got everything in me to fight… just…” Corrin suddenly ended up yawning. “I feel quite tired… I don’t know if it was the transformation behind it, but… Gods, I think that I need to go and rest in bed for a while, have a nap before we head out to Valla again this afternoon...” Suddenly, the princess ended up stumbling forward, and was quickly caught by Takumi, who was stood closest to her at the time.

Takumi ended up taking Corrin back to her treehouse after that, and with that, everyone who had gathered to see the fight between Corrin, Xander, and Ryoma ended up dispersing. Leo was quick to decide that he was going to remain in the arena to train, and kept Niles there with him, allowing Odin to escape because of his protests over wanting to show Ophelia his ‘newly discovered technique of eternal darkness with the power of his cursed blood, sacred blade, and unholy magic’. 

Almost as soon as Niles had been able to take hold of his bow, there was a slight rumble of the ground beneath him, and he barely just avoided being impaled by the trees which Leo had conjured up with Brynhildr.

“Holding nothing back today, lord Leo? How  _ feisty. _ ..” he smirked, quickly pulling out an arrow and pointing it at the Nohrian prince. “I suppose that I shall have to try and cause you some pain in return…”

“Now, you  _ know  _ that this isn’t just about training, Niles.” Leo used his magic once more, and Niles casually stepped out of the way from the attack. In return, an arrow was shot at the prince which he had barely escaped from. “I have a request from not just my siblings… But from the Hoshidan royals too. They believed that as your liege, I would be the best one to carry this out.” Leo then began firing out his attacks faster and faster than he had been, keeping his retainer on his feet all the time.

“Carry what out, lord Leo?” Niles smirked, jumping over a tree root as he prepared another arrow to shoot. 

Leo sighed, and used his magic one more time to knock the bow out of Niles’ hand and keep his hand in place with the branches of a tree. “An interrogation. I want you to answer these questions… and I have been told that if necessary, I am to restrain you if you fail to answer them sufficiently.” 

Niles was motionless for a moment, before breaking his arms out of the weak branches and picking up his bow. He knew what this was going to be about. Of course Camilla wouldn’t have kept her silence over him and Corrin…

“First though… I just want to know something, out of simple curiosity. Do you enjoy spending time with Corrin?” 

The question had caught Niles by surprise. “I… I suppose that lady Corrin is a sweet and innocent presence whose life has remarkable similarities to my own in some ways...” He knew that he was dodging the question, but that was the least of his worries at that time. He was too busy wondering if she was okay after her sudden wave of tiredness. Leo sighed, and used his tome once more. “Fine, fine! I really do like spending time with lady Corrin, she makes it feel as though all of the darkness from my past doesn’t matter.”

Quickly, he ended up aiming his arrow towards Brynhildr, to attempt to stop Leo from bringing up trees whenever he went to move. 

“Good. I am glad that you have found somebody other than myself and Odin to socialise with without repulsing them in some way or another...” Leo closed his tome, before putting on a smile. “And that brings me into another question, to do with what the others want me to ask. Will you stay close to Corrin over the remaining time which we shall be travelling through Valla, and protect her with your life?”

“Lord Leo, that is a silly question. You could simply order it, and I would do it.”

“But let us suppose you could act of your own volition – would you?”

At the same time as Niles being questioned, Corrin had just about settled down in her bed. The sheets felt crisp around her… and all of them smelled of Niles. He had spent so much time with her in there as of late, his smell was ingrained into the fibres of the material. There was something somewhat musky about it, and it made her feel warm both inside and out.

Takumi was still with her, and had noticed the way in which she pulled the blankets up to her nose. For a few moments, he stood looking at her in confusion, before rolling his eyes. There was something else which he needed to do before he left, and he wasn’t going to let a slightly confusing act distract him from that. 

“What’s the matter, Takumi?” Corrin ended up propping herself up on one of her shoulders so that she could look at her brother, and noticed the eye rolling. “Did I do something?”

The younger one shook their head, before he then folded his arms. “You didn’t do anything… I hope. Though I do have to ask you something for everyone else...” He began, before rubbing the back of his neck.  _ He didn’t believe that he let Camilla and Hinoka talk him into this.  _ “Are you, you know… comfortable around Niles? Everyone has been really unsettled seeing him talking to you, but you don’t really seem to be bothered. You seem happy with him, which isn’t  _ bad,  _ but...” Takumi just couldn’t finish what he was saying after that, and hoped that Corrin could understand.

She looked at her younger brother for a moment, before she nodded. “I’m comfortable with him,” she yawned, before turning around to face the wall. “He’s really nice when you get used to him...” Following that, Corrin rubbed her eyes. She was that tired, she didn’t think about what she was saying. “I love him...”

When hearing Corrin say that, Takumi had to stop himself from falling backwards into her table.  _ Love? His long lost older sister who he had only just reunited with a few months ago was in love with a dirty-minded Nohrian outlaw who just so happened to be his boyfriend’s retainer?!  _ It took him almost no time whatsoever to rush out of the treehouse in order to take a moment to comprehend this. He had no doubt she would have fell asleep quickly after that, so he decided not to go in and ask her anything else.

In reality, Corrin was having trouble falling asleep. She was tired, but something wasn’t settling right with her body. Something was keeping her awake, but she couldn’t put a pin in precisely  _ what.  _ Firstly, she put it down on her still wearing her armour. It took a few moments to loosen it, and discard it beside her bed as she would need it again later.

Nothing changed.

Next to go was her clothes, so that she was lying bare underneath the blankets. No further change was made, she was still uncomfortable.

With a groan, she sat up and began to wearily pull her clothes back on, with the intention of finding Jakob, as she knew that he had a blend of tea which had helped her with her sleeping problems when she was younger. If she couldn’t find him, she knew that she would likely have to find Felicia so that she could make her a noxious tea which could help to knock her out. 

She never made it further than her bedside. 

Her legs seemed to have weakened underneath her, and a pain in her stomach made her feel as though she had been starved. It was a horrible pain, and she had never felt anything like it. She worried that her sudden partial transformation before had something to do with it, because of the way in which it changed her body and that she couldn’t sustain that form for long.  She had never taken well to that sort of transformation in the past, after all.

After a moment, she began to feel a pulsing sensation in her arms, and instantly, her eyes shot over to them. “Oh no...” They seemed to have started transforming against her will. Her dragonstone should have been able to stop that from happening, and it was always kept around her neck… Or at least, it  _ should  _ have been around her neck.  This change was causing a horrific ache across her body, and in turn, making it more and more impossible for her to move to grab hold of her stone which was just on her bed.

Corrin was able to make a loud pained cry moments later, feeling the throbbing pain spreading to her head. That always followed her arms in the transformation, before her back and legs. She didn’t want to turn into a dragon without her stone though – Azura’s warning that she may never regain her humanity if such a thing happens again playing through her mind repeatedly. 

Everything seemed to turn into a slight haze after that, with her vision clouding over. The pain, however, intensified greatly.  _ It was just like when Mikoto died, but with the transformation prolonged and much more horrific.  _

Her legs had began to deform by the time which she was gasping for breath, and the most that she could do in terms of movement was slam her enlarged fists into the wooden floor. Everything was woozy now, and she felt close to losing all awareness. 

It was at that moment which two pairs of warm hands ended up settling on her hands, the gentle touch enough to calm her a slight bit.

“Big sister,  we came to visit you, but... Oh no…  A- Are we going to need Azura?... ”

“Hey! Sakura, is that her special stone on her bed?!”

“Um… Yes! Quick, bring it over here, Elise!”

One of the pairs of hands ended up disappearing  seconds later, and there was a slight sound of fumbling around. Following that, a pulsating warmth emerged at her chest, the pain now transitioning over to numbness. 

After that, Corrin felt everything turn cold and dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be a complete explanation about what happened to Corrin next chapter! (Trust me, I've gone a bit too in-depth with my headcanon to do with it and I'll post that in next chapter's notes...)


	8. Nina...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops I had an idea for this chapter and thought that I wouldn't do something like this but then I decided that some sort of happiness would be good~

Things felt strange to Niles. He was sat in the cool breeze, with Corrin’s head resting on his lap. She had fell asleep about twenty minutes previously, yet kept a strong grasp of his trousers as she slept. The fact that Corrin was temporarily stuck in a partially transformed state didn’t help much in terms of strangeness, but he had began to grow used to it over the past few weeks.

At the same time, he couldn’t help but feel at home, a feeling he had last felt when he was about four or five years old, and he felt like that likely because he currently was.

Both he and Corrin had been forced into taking a break and moving to live where they currently were after the entire situation in her treehouse. Leo had been the one who managed to get the details about his and Corrin’s engagement out, and ended up telling everyone whilst Corrin was being tended to. It had took Sakura and Elise quite a while to figure out what exactly was wrong with Corrin, and almost instantly upon that discovery, Xander and Ryoma took it upon themselves to run the army alongside Azura for what would be a week for them, but two years for the princess and the outlaw. She had been pregnant, and her human side and dragon side began to fuse into one because of the changes in her body which were taking place.

Currently, Corrin had two small horns on the top of her head, half the size that they normally would be; her arms were still the same size and shape that they would be when she was normal, but had the dark claws and white scales were covering them. Her feet were quite similar to her hands, which was actually quite unusual in comparison to her normal transformation.

“It’s such a shame that you had to sleep on me… I’d much rather have you sleep _with_ me, but I guess this can’t be helped...” Niles mumbled as his hand rested on her head, watching as she adjusted herself on his lap a slight bit. It was true, he was desperate to do what they had done in their first few months together, because of how much enjoyment he got out of it… But he was quite concerned about how it would feel for her and their child. It felt weird worrying over someone, but it somehow was coming to him naturally.

“Having fun doing that?...” Corrin quietly mumbled after a few minutes of silence, allowing Niles to notice that he had somehow started to braid her hair. Her hand then moved to take hold of his, but she had forgotten about the claws, and didn’t notice how she had ended up piercing his skin. “You feel quite relaxed...”

“I guess it was fun, but not as fun as what we could do…” Niles then looked around, and shrugged his shoulders in response to her comment about how he felt. “This is a nice place in comparison to Nohr and all that, so I guess it’s no wonder I feel relaxed. I mean, there’s trees… some flowers you like to pick… the sun’s actually here… water… Hah, it almost reminds me of where we had some fun back at your castle that night.”

Corrin sat up, and gave a Niles a tired glare upon feeling his fingers release her hair, and start trailing down her body. “We’re not having sex out here, Niles...”

Niles’ hands quickly went up in surrender, and put on quite a mischievous smirk because of the glint in his eye. “Hey, I’m not saying that we should! As much as I’d love to show off the scars that I get from these...” His arms lowered, and then he took hold of the hand of hers closest to him. Following that, he trailed his tongue up her middle finger, making sure that his cheek grazed across the ring which he had _procured_ for her. Once he got to the tip of her sharpened finger, his mouth ended up enclosing around it. His tongue drew little patterns into her flesh, and didn’t allow her to withdraw her finger either. The longer that he kept it up, her cheeks gradually turned a colour close to that of her eyes.

“S- Stop it, you tease!” It was only when she started squirming that he released her finger, and she ended up pouting as she wiped his saliva off on her shirt. “You didn’t cut yourself, did you?”

A quiet laugh came from Niles then, before sticking his tongue out. There was a minute cut on it, with a small bead of blood there. “Guess that I did. And I think that there’s only one way to stop it from bleeding...” Corrin wasn’t given a chance to react following that, as he quickly took hold of her chin and pulled her into a kiss. There was a slight metallic taste to his mouth alongside the typical fruity one which he possessed, and Corrin squinted her eyes because of how much stronger the taste happened to be than usual.

After a few moments, Niles pulled away and grinned at the way in which she folded her arms. “You’re mean _and_ a tease!”

“Well, it stopped the bleeding, didn’t it?” He then ended up pulling her in for a hug, and began to laugh at the grumbling sound that she was making. “Aww, don’t sound like that, princess… You make the urge to tease you even worse doing that.”

“ _Niiiiiiiiiiles...”_ Corrin mumbled into his shoulder, before she ended up returning the hug. She could feel him flinch when her claws ended up digging into his back, but she also heard him make a sound almost reminiscent of a purr. _Of course the pain would make him feel happy in some way or another… The ‘joys’ of a relationship with a masochist…_

At her reaction, Niles had now burst out into almost hysterical laughter. It took a moment after that for Corrin to end up caving in, and quietly begin laughing too. It felt nice to have a play about like this every once in a while, especially when she wasn’t feeling ill, tired, or starving.

Once the pair had calmed down, one of Niles’ hands rested on the back of her head and pulled it to rest on his chest, whilst the other ended up resting on her stomach. Corrin honestly felt as though she was becoming undone at his touch simply because of how gentle it was, even though she knew that was likely because he had actually been really worried about harming their child.

“You know...” Niles then ended up resting his chin on her head as she started smiling. “You and this kid have already made my terrible past worth it.” His hand had started stroking her hair as she quickly became even more comfortable with his touches. “That, and it has showed me that you have a kink for me being gentle.”

_And of course he would say something like that._

“It’s not a kink! I’m just sensitive and that feels nice...”

“ _Relax,_ I’m only teasing.”

* * *

 

“I wonder how Corrin is…” Xander was sat with the other royal siblings of Hoshido and Nohr, in what was meant to have been a discussion over the previous skirmish in Valla. “I have been unable to stop myself from worrying about her for the past four days. She has little experience of normal life, yet she has been pushed into parenthood already. That, and we have left her alone with _Niles_ out of anyone.”

Upon the mention of Niles, four people gave the Nohrian crown prince a look of slight confusion. Elise was the only person to speak out, with Azura, Leo, and Takumi simply agreeing with her as she spoke. “I don’t get why you’re so mean on Niles, big brother! I’ve spoke to him before now, and if it weren’t for his advice, I would have been kicked out of this meeting a long time ago for acting too childish! Not to mention Arthur has spoke to him before now, and a few weeks ago I heard him yelling about Niles being ‘A-Ok’’ to him!”

Silence filled the room after that, with nobody exactly wanting to refute what Elise had been saying, as they had _all_ heard Arthur’s shouting, and they knew that it was true when it came to her presence in the meeting. They did want to say what they could as an argument against Niles, but besides the way in which he acted, and the past that he had left behind, they didn’t exactly have points against him.

It was at this point that Hinoka ended up with an idea, because of her desire to get rid of the particularly tense atmosphere. “I tell you what… Why don’t we all go and visit Corrin? Three months pass in that deeprealm in the space of a day, and she has been gone for almost four...” she proposed, before putting on a smile. “There’s no doubt that our little niece or nephew has been born by now, and if the two of them are safe and well… We know that we can trust Niles. Two birds with one stone, right?”

Whilst that discussion continued at the astral castle, Corrin was having fun dipping her feet into the streams just outside the house that she, Niles, and the baby Nina were currently living in. Her body had finally turned back to normal, and she was making the most of the fact that she had human toes yet again. At a distance, Niles was watching over her out of sheer curiosity, at the same time as carefully holding onto his three month old daughter.

Those words still felt strange on his tongue whenever he had to say them. _His daughter. His child. His family._ Just the fact that he now had some sort of weight in his life, capable of keeping everything secure and stable made him feel both weird and happy too. Another thing that got to Niles was that Nina had surprisingly taken after him in terms of her appearance. Yes, she had Corrin’s pointed ears and almost silvery white hair (he only accredited the hair colour to Corrin, despite all of them having it), but otherwise… Nina possessed his shockingly blue eyes; his skin tone; his long, slim fingers, a slight slyness in her smile, and possibly even more…

He never knew that someone as undesirable as him could play part in making such an adorable little thing.

On top of his shock over what Nina looked like, Niles had actually really taken to being a father. Time after time Corrin would walk in on him with their daughter perched on his lap, and he would be pretending to take her nose away from her, and _every time_ the little girl would either gargle with happiness as she attempted to reach out for his fingers, or burst out into hysterical tears until she felt him ‘put her nose back’. On top of that, whenever Nina fell asleep on him, he was sure to follow a few minutes later.

The sound of Nina starting to cry is what ended up making Niles’ eyes stray away from Corrin, and to also make Corrin get away from the water to see what was going on.

“Aww, there’s no need to cry...” Niles mumbled in his typical teasing voice, using one of his thumbs to stroke Nina’s cheeks in an attempt to calm her down. “Your daddy- Uh, your _father_ has you...” He had to hold back a slight snicker at saying daddy, because of some of the implications which he knew the word had.

It was whilst he tried to calm her down that Corrin sat herself down beside them, and she ended up smiling. “I’ve got an idea… Pass her here! Maybe she would like to swim!”

“Corrin… She’s a bit small to swim.”

“What?! But I thought that everyone could swim naturally!” The shock on Corrin’s face was enough to bring Nina to silence. Her eyes were squinting, her lips were in a pout, and her forehead was creased. Then there was the sound of Nina giggling.

Niles was quick to join in the laughter, before allowing Corrin to take hold of Nina as he put his arms around them both. “Well… Would you look at that, she’s like me! She likes to enjoy other people’s suffering!” He smirked for a moment, waiting for Corrin’s face to relax. “But just so you know… Lord Leo and lord Xander simply _can not_ swim.”

Corrin now seemed to look more confused than anything. “Leo and Xander?...”

“Yes, it’s them who can’t-”

“ _No,_ it’s Leo and Xander! Over there!” Corrin quickly nodded into the distance, and stood up with her eyes wide with excitement. “It’s all of my other siblings too! They’ve come to visit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now... Boy. I am just going to ramble a bit here about a headcanon I have now...  
> It is that alongside their dragon blood, there's probably some sort of hormone or something which works in cohesion with it in order to allow Corrin to transform. The hormone is often produced more at times in which Corrin's emotions are much stronger, but can also be influenced by something emitted by the dragonstone which is kind of in sync with it (after all, in chapter 5, Azura has to take a moment to 'attune' the dragonstone to Corrin). Because when pregnant, the emotions of the person pregnant tends to go a bit all over the place, and in turn, it ends up causing Corrin's body to create more of this hormone, eventually making her suffer from fluctuating transformations, varying from small, partial ones to almost complete ones. Hence the random transformations of Corrin's.  
> Uh...  
> I hope that this made sense. Sort of. Isn't it annoying when you have things really thought out in depth in your head but it just comes out as a simple piece of nonsense when written down?


	9. Oh daughter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have re-wrote this chapter over... and over... and over...  
> This was the best of four different versions I had (and was the least angst-filled), and so, I'm posting this now before I lose it and make another four drafts which I hate-  
> At least I liked this version. Ha.

Corrin had been absent from the castle for quite a while alongside Azura, and it was obvious to almost everyone that it was bothering Niles greatly. Every  few days for the past two months, the pair would end up going to visit Nina in the deeprealm she lived in, being aware that three months would have passed  daily for their daughter, but they hadn’t been able to that day because of her absence. That made her just about fourteen years old now. Corrin would visit more often, but he wasn't wanting to miss out on much more of her life. Niles knew that it wasn’t surprising that Corrin had disappeared with Azura though, considering just how upset Azura had become following the second death of her mother.

“Hey! Uncle Niles! Come here for a sec!” Unfortunately, the distinct lack of Corrin had resulted in him getting hassled by the people that would normally hassle her – Shiro in particular. “I need to ask you something!”  _ Oh, how that Hoshidan prince annoyed him to no end. _

Completely blanking Shiro, Niles decided to make his presence in the castle scarce, and hide himself in Corrin’s treehouse for a while. It was likely that if she returned, she would go there anyway, so it was probably the best place for him to stay. The eager presence of Ryoma’s son continued to linger behind him as he moved.

The urge to shoot him was just  _ far too great.  _ Bad enough for Niles, he had only just been able to get himself onto the good side of all of the royals meaning that if he shot Shiro, the Hoshidan royals would go straight back to wanting him to stay away from Corrin. “No, I’m  _ not  _ spying on your father for you, no, I’m  _ not  _ going to hide his weapon anywhere, and  _ no,  _ I’m not going to do anything for you!”

Moments later, Niles felt somebody dive onto his back, and the feeling of a tail wagging and hitting his arms was enough of an explanation on as to who that was. “We wanna meet our little cousin! We all wanna play with Nina!” Selkie’s voice cried out, and the sound of Shiro laughing at Niles echoed around. 

Over the next few moments, even more of the royal younger generation of the army appeared, making the exact same request. Siegbert wanted to see what his cousin looked like, Ophelia was desperate to know if Nina was another of the ‘chosen ones’, Dwyer was wondering if he would be able to take a nap with her for a moment, Shigure wanted to sing to her, and Midori was hoping that Nina was willing to try out a concoction or two.

Pushing Selkie off his back, Niles groaned and buried his face into his hands. This was the one problem of Corrin being a member of two particularly large royal families – too many nieces and nephews. He was more than relieved that Leo and Takumi had no children of their own, because if there were going to be any more, he was going to lose it.

After a while, he ended up more than annoyed with everyone surrounding him, and from the distance, Corrin could only wince. Of any time for her to return to the castle, it had to have been whilst Niles was  _ really  _ angry. Azura was beside her, and she sighed and shook her head. “I can get Shigure and Midori to leave him alone… It should be easy to persuade Siegbert and Dwyer to leave too. As for the others… They may need their parents to stop them.” A loud yell was heard then as Selkie and Ophelia grabbed hold of Niles’ arms just to stop him from grabbing his bow. “Sakura and Elise in particular.”

“Or it will just take a dragon...” Corrin smirked, taking hold of the stone embedded in her necklace. Seconds later, a dragon was in Corrin’s place, and quickly ran over to the slight crowd. As Azura had guessed, Siegbert was quick to back away upon noticing his aunt, and he rubbed his red hair awkwardly and apologetically. The others didn’t notice as quickly, and it took Niles giving off a groan of relief for them to release him and escape.

Corrin burst into laugher at the way in which Niles threw his arms around her leg once all of the children had slightly distanced themselves, before she turned herself back to normal. As soon as Niles had the chance, he had buried his head into her neck as he readjusted his arms. “Having fun with the children?” was all that Corrin could say as he did that, and his grasp tightened.

“ _ No.  _ I can only have fun with you, and you know that…” He muttered in response as Azura quickly ushered the younger generation away. “They were all hassling me to visit Nina whilst I was looking for you. You’d better not leave me alone like this again, okay? I’d rather ask for your siblings to execute me over having their kids nag and nag at me for ages!” 

“It’s a shame that we can’t visit Nina today though, too many people are out on supply runs or visiting their own children in the deeprealms...” That brought a smile to Niles’ face as Corrin said that, before his tongue brushed over the skin of her throat.”And I can tell that you’re quite happy about that...”

Niles made a sound of agreement, before his fingers hooked around a few strands of her hair, and pulled her head back a slight bit. He loved the little gasp she made in reaction to that. Once he heard a quiet whimper, he began to let go of her and took hold of her soft hands, a devious smirk on his face as he began to tug her somewhere.

What  _ really  _ confused Corrin was when Niles ended up covering her eyes after a moment of walking, and it made her wonder about where he was trying to take her. It also brought up another question… What was he wanting to do to her? The most that Corrin could do in order to answer those questions was to feel changes in her surroundings  because of him not answering her questions , and even then, there was hardly no change made. At one point there was a few steps, and at another point, she could feel herself be pulled into a shaded area or perhaps even indoors because of the change in temperature. 

Corrin’s eyes were only uncovered once she felt her back pressed against something, and it took her a good few moments to figure out where she had been led to. They were currently behind the throne at the castle, and it looked as though she was being held against it. Niles had a smirk on his face, and it hardly took a second to realise what that meant. “You… You  _ do  _ know that Gunter likes to roam around here, right?… And that he tends to act like a proper father when it comes to me, meaning that if he caught sight of us, or even heard us here...”

“ Well, you can kiss my wounds better if he punishes me, can’t you?”

* * *

“ Two years, four months, and nine days since father last visited… Six months since mother was last here...” In her deeprealm, Nina was  _ bored.  _ Nothing  _ ever  _ happened  of interest, barring the occasional visit of her parents or of some of their allies doing a supply run at the nearby village. “I wish they’d just visit more often, there is only so much I can do here...” It had got to a point where the girl would occasionally break into the homes of the richer people in the village, typically the village elders, before giving the items of value to the poor people there. Her parents had always warned her against becoming an outlaw, but as long as she wasn’t seen or caught, what was the harm?

At present, she was sat on the roof of the cottage she lived in, a bow and quiver to one side of her, and a notepad, ink, and a quill to the other. Nothing around her was giving her inspiration for something to write, nor was there really anything to aim for with her arrows. Everything beside her was a gift from her mother which she had received for her fourteenth birthday, supposedly from both her and her father. If it weren’t for the bow and arrows, she wouldn’t have even been able to become an outlaw of sorts.

The skies above her were starting to turn dark after a while, and all that Nina could do was sigh as the stars and moon emerged. She had stargazed with her father last time he had visited.  Nostalgia was something which she wasn’t exactly in the mood for though.

After a few minutes, Nina decided that it would be best for her to go back inside to eat, and so she opened the window on the roof to go back inside. At that moment, there was a movement nearby, and it caught her by surprise.  _ At least it gave her something to do.  _ She dropped everything but her bow and quiver carefully through the window onto her bed which was just underneath it, before she pulled out an arrow and glanced out into the distance.

“What even is that?… A wolf? A bear?” She prepared the arrow, and lifted the bow up, ready to shoot.  Once she shot the arrow, she realised that it wasn’t an animal that she ended up shooting at, because a different arrow which seemed to glow blue was shot straight back at her. Quickly, when she noticed two people emerge from the trees nearby, she jumped through the window and mostly closed it. She hoped that neither of the people noticed that.

“Seriously, I want to find out who tried shooting us! We need to get these food supplies back to everyone as quickly as possible, but not until I know!” One voice cried out, before there was a slight grumble. 

“Just… let it go,  okay? Let’s just do what we came here to do,” The second voice  seemed a lot calmer than the first, and seemed to have a hint of familiarity to it. For that matter, the first voice did too.

“Hey… Wait one second. Doesn’t this house seem familiar?”

“Familiar?” A moment of silence lingered, before there was a gasp. “Niles and Corrin-! It must have been their daughter who tried shooting us!”

_ Oh. _

Nina winced then, realising just who was outside. Two of her uncles…  _ Great. _

Slowly, she stood up from her bed before making her way downstairs. Her mother had always gone through the effort of teaching her simple morals such as apologising when she has done something wrong, and having her parents be told that she had shot Leo and Takumi probably  _ wasn’t  _ the best reflection of that. Even though it probably result in an  _ actual  _ visit from her father just to be ‘punished’, as he liked to say.

After a moment of standing by the door, Nina finally opened it and noticed that Leo was holding onto Takumi’s hand nearby. That was what brought inspiration to her for writing.  _ Two princes from kingdoms who originally opposed each other… Falling in love… Ending up in a highly intimate relationship in which they would frequently embrace, and touch, and become one with one another…  _ A line of drool was coming out of her mouth by the time in which she was noticed  by the two.

It was at that moment she clammed up, unable to have any word leave her mouth, and so she quickly tried to run inside again. Takumi ended up taking hold of her wrist before she could do so.

“ You’re Nina, right?”

* * *

Corrin covered her eyes with her wrist as she felt Niles’ hands underneath her blouse, fondling with her breasts. She was relieved that they were hidden away in a place that almost nobody could find them, but feeling a cold wind every so often reminded her that they were outside and made her face heat up more. Alongside his touches, Niles was making purring noises down her ear, likely because at a previous point, he had directed one of her hands inside the trousers he was wearing.

Whilst this was happening, there was the sound of people returning from visiting children or getting supplies, with two cases having the children brought back to the castle. Corrin had been too busy trying to keep herself quiet to properly hear their names, but the most that she knew was that one of them was the son of Hinata and Oboro, and  the other one was the daughter of Keaton and Peri.

The sound of another person returning happened as Niles removed one of his hands from her chest and didn’t hold back from touching the damp and heated area between her legs. She failed to hold back a loud gasp at that, and her face turned even brighter at the sound of footsteps.

“ _ Niles... _ ” Corrin hissed his name once a shadow of a person merged with the shade of the area. “ _ Niles, somebody is-!” _ She quickly removed her hand from his trousers, and used her hands to cover her face completely. She didn’t want to be seen by somebody as she and Niles touched each other in such a way!

“Oh  _ gods!  _ P- Please, really?!” A loud yell from Leo made Niles laugh deeply, before taking his time to separate himself from Corrin. “First your daughter tries to shoot us, and now you two are… Gods!”

Corrin ended up picking up her cloak from the ground and wrapping it around herself out of embarrassment, before grimacing as Niles wiped his hands on it. “L- Leo...” She closed her eyes for a moment, before taking a deep breath to take in what her younger Nohrian brother had just said. “Wh- What did you mean, Nina t- tried shooting you?!”

Niles raised an eyebrow, and stretched out his arms as he began to grin. “Such a naughty daughter we have… She gets that from you, you know.” He mocked, looking at Corrin as she seemed close to hitting him over the head.

“Takumi and I were returning with supplies  from the deeprealm which Nina lives in. It was turning dark, and all of a sudden, an arrow came out of nowhere. Out of frustration, Takumi shot an arrow straight back. We walked in the direction which the arrow came from, and noticed Nina on the roof of the house she lived in, trying to quickly slip back inside…” Leo seemed quite frustrated as he spoke, seeing the way in which Niles was trying to take hold of Corrin again, but also at the fact that their daughter was quite like his retainer. “Takumi was…  _ annoyed  _ to say the least...” Corrin was now squirming a slight bit as Niles managed to get his arms around her and rested his head upon her shoulder. “And he’s… Oh, you know what, just go see your daughter and find out what happened, gods damn it! I can’t put up with seeing any more of…  _ this!”  _


End file.
